Ad speciem superexcedentem
by Jaguellion
Summary: Hay quienes creen que el destino esta a la mano de seres que superan la existencia mortal, pero también existen aquellos que creen es la propia causalidad evolutiva de la naturaleza lo que determina el curso de acción de las cosas y estos demostraran el porque es asi.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover de Highschool dxd+Sword Art Online+ Naruto

 _ **Ad speciem superexcedentem**_

Prologo: Grandes sueños y terribles realidades

Disclamer: No me pertenecen Highschool dxd, Sword Art Online o ninguna de las franquicias de Naruto, estas le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, Reki Kawahara y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Solo reclamo posesión de los OC de esta historia y la misma, creado sin ánimo de lucro.

Año 2028, Prefectura de Yamagata, inmediaciones del monte Gassan

Las montañas de la Prefectura de Yamagata, un lugar que solo puede describirse como la manifestación de la calma, la tranquilidad y el dinamismo de la vida que expresa la propia madre naturaleza, un ejemplo explícito de los trabajos de Izanami, uno de los pocos jinja (lugares santos) que quedaban en este mundo moribundo, creado cuando en este todavía existía la noción de construir por parte de los llamados dioses o deidades que según los humanos y otros seres sobrenaturales de menor poder velan por el mundo terrenal, manteniendo la creencia de que el servicio y dedicación a estos es capaz de darles la protección contra los horrores sin fin que existen en este mundo que equivocados estaban.

La única verdad del mundo sobrenatural es la primacía del egoísmo entre todas las facciones, las cuales se aferran inútilmente a cualquier rastro de poder que puedan permitirse, a la vez que abandonan a quienes les adoran a la primera oportunidad en el mejor de los casos, y en otras simplemente mintiéndoles descaradamente a quienes los siguen, torturándoles de la forma más lenta y agónica física, mental y espiritualmente, bajo el engaño de un camino de salvación cuando en realidad simplemente los usen como fines para aferrarse a su poder.

 **Ost: London Fog**

La escena que se desarrollaba ante él era prueba irrefutable de sus pensamientos, pues aunque ya no pudieran escucharse los gritos de auxilio, dolor, pésame y finalmente muerte, el ambiente no dejaba de ser el mismo- que desperdicio- murmuro para sí mismo al ver el paisaje desolado a su alrededor. Donde una vez hubo un majestuoso valle lleno de vida, ahora podía observarse la devastación absoluta marcada por la vegetación quemada, el terreno hecho añicos, los remanentes de llamas negras que salpicaban la montaña, sin embargo lo que más resaltaba eran los centenares de cuerpos que salpicaban el ambiente los cuales se encontraban magullados en formas de las que se distinguía el hueso y la carne, retorcidos de formas imposibles, quemados hasta el punto de ser irreconocibles o en muchos de los casos en una enfermiza combinación de los tres casos dándole al paisaje de destrucción un nuevo aire de muerte.

En medio de esta carnicería absoluta se encontraba un hombre, observando de forma neutra el entorno, sus rasgos finos y agudos de su cara no demostraban ninguna emoción, solo una simple neutralidad que detonaba ninguna emoción.

-parece que al fin ya nos deshicimos de la basura no compañero- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio que aparentaba los unos 30 años- Aunque debo decir que me decepciona en cuanto a esta tarea, simplemente te has sentado por ahí sin hacer nada.

-Mi trabajo era simplemente el rastreo Abaddon, el trabajo sucio es tu parte.

-Eso no excusa para el que te quedes como un idiota sentado por ahí sin hacer nada, después de todo tu participas en esto tanto como yo. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si uno de ellos escapado?

\- el trabajo de matón del bajo mundo es tuyo Abbalon, tu eres quien se ensucia las manos de sangre no yo- dijo el sujeto en una voz clamada y sin emociones.

\- Ten cuidado con esa lengua amigo- le dijo el rubio mientras le sujetaba el cuello al sujeto tratando de asfixiarlo lentamente- no querrías perderla ¿verdad?

El sujeto de cabello gris solo lo miro de forma inexpresiva, para seguir hablándole en forma calmada- recuerda que tú no eres mi jefe Abaddon, sino Beelzebud, realmente quieres tener que explicarle a Beelzebud por qué uno de sus más allegados colegas ya no es capaz de hablar solo porque un asesino asueldo del montón guía sus acciones por su orgullo.

Abaddon solo gruño mientras se alejaba, furioso por tener que lidiar en su opinión con un idiota sabelotodo que tiene por costumbre dejar que otros hagan su trabajo, aunque claro en esta ocasión no le molestaba tanto, después de todo al final había más diversión solo para él.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo surgir una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto el sujeto de cabello gris seguía mirando el desolado paisaje, recordando más de una década de cacería, persecución y atroces masacres para finalizar en lo que debería ser una última resistencia por parte de una raza moribunda que antaño había infundido terror absoluto a los suyos.

Pero lo único que resulto fue una atroz masacre de inocentes, mayormente ancianos y niños que incapaces de defenderse suplicaron piedad ya fuesen a sus ejecutores o a sus impotentes líderes de su moribunda raza o los dioses que tenían ese lugar como territorio, especialmente a Amaterasu.

Idiotas deberían saber a estas alturas que sus dioses, junto con sus supuestos líderes los abandonaron hace tiempo, pensó el sujeto mientras caminaba lentamente por los restos de aquella aldea bajo el amparo de la noche.

Demonios, autoproclamados diablos, una raza de seres sobrenaturales que obtenían su poder a través de los deseos pecaminosos de los humanos proclamaban su superioridad frente a todas las formas de vida sean mortales o sobrenaturales, con derecho absoluto sobre todas estas

-patético- murmuro el sujeto mientras caminaba por un sendero que los había conducido a aquella aldea.

Para este el que unas creaturas con las que se les puede derretir la piel con unas gotas de agua imbuida con magia sagrada, morir por un simple rayo de luz sagrada o incluso sufrir una fuerte migraña por la sola mención de una palabra no debían ser llamados seres poderosos, para el eran creaturas débiles, patéticas y sin embargo esa rabia era eclipsada por el hecho de que todo el mundo sobrenatural se les arrodille frente a estos, tomando como ciertas esas palabras vanidosas e ignorando la realidad.

Ese pensamiento le hizo gruñir, mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

Él era un firme creyente en el concepto de evolución, quienes mejor se adaptasen al cambio a lo largo del paso del tiempo eran quienes merecían sobrevivir y dominar el mundo y sin embargo con los seres sobrenaturales eran el caso contrario, ellos simplemente quedaban inertes en su estado, pensando que estos podrían a cualquier cosa, aborreciendo el cambio y abrazando la degeneración que acompaña a la inmutabilidad, para el esto era el más grave insulto posible y quienes mayor personificaban esta abominación eran los demonios.

Porque aunque estos fueran sus congéneres, su propia especie no podía evitar sentir un odio inmenso ante ellos ya que personificaban el estancamiento que el detestaba con cada fibra de su ser.

 **Ost: Enter the Forest**

-Oye tu ven aquí estos cuerpos no se van a quemar solos- lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos uno de los subalternos de su empleador, con un suspiro se levantó hacia una pila de partes descuartizadas e invocando la magia elemental de fuego quemo los cuerpos.

Mientras observaba los restos ardiendo bajo la oscura noche sin luna el recordó los hechos que lo habían llevado a ese lugar, como siempre sus investigaciones sobre manipulaciones genéticas y mutaciones evolutivas mantenían su situación financiera en un estado deplorable, ni siquiera con sus empresas en el mundo humano él era capaz de solventar su situación económica, de ahí llegaba la necesidad de tomar decisiones mas pragmáticas.

Su actual trabajo como rastreador para eliminar los últimos reductos de unos seres que el mundo demoniaco consideraba demasiado peligrosas para vivir le parecía un acto detestable ya que estos seres si eran la personificación de lo que él consideraba como su más grande aspiración, pues existían en un estado de evolución constante, pero de nuevo esta oferta de trabajo como exterminador era jugosamente recompensada, además esta cacería le permitía procurarse material genético adecuado para continuar con sus investigaciones.

Todo en pro del progreso evolutivo, ese era su concepto por el cual había vivido toda su vida.

-Veo que este muy cómodo para el ambiente- dijo un tipo con una voz tranquila un tipo calvo, pálido y con una clásica barba de chivo.

-Y tú estás demasiado activo, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí de todos modos? Ya están todos muertos.

-Un buen estratega no deja el campo de batalla hasta que la victoria es absoluta, no soy el director de la sección de asuntos militares del inframundo por nepotismo- dijo con voz aburrida el calvo.

-Si eso es lo que dices- dijo el hombre de cabello gris mientras escindía un cigarrillo- pero yo sé que prefieres estar tras las filas y no en la primera línea.

-En la mayoría de los casos así es, pero en cuando se trata de eliminar peligros de gran magnitud siempre es mejor supervisar de cerca.

-También porque te permite reclamar de primera mano el botín más valioso del campo de batalla

El calvo soltó una pequeña risa ante la inductividad de su compañero mientras miraba el oscuro cielo- bueno ya sabes lo que dicen sin dolor no hay recompensa- en ese mismo instante volteo para encarar al sujeto con una sonrisa- y en este caso pasar incontables noches en los bosques por fin me ha dado lo que más buscaba- mientras se formaba una sonrisa perversa- estos dos especímenes son perfectos para Akibel, él siempre está quejándose de que necesita sujetos exóticos para sus experimentos.

-¿Alianzas políticas?

-Más que nada formalidades, la relación entre el clan Naberius y el Glasya-Labolas no está pasando por su mejor momento, además es mi sobrino, que clase de familia seria sino le ayudo en sus proyectos.

-hombre de familia- dijo de forma sombría- nunca te considere de esos.

-Solo hago mi papel como buen tío, por el gran satán ya mi familia me reclama que no hago nada por el clan- dijo secamente mientras escindía su propio cigarrillo-.

-Lo que tú digas, mientras me paguen y me dejes quedarme con los restos que yo elija por mí has lo que quieras.

-Vaya si eres un amargado, debes aprender a disfrutar más de la vida

-Yo ya vivo de acuerdo a como yo quiero Asmodeus, mis intereses van más allá de buscar placeres mundanos- dijo el sujeto en un tono serio- a mí no me interesan esas tonterías, no cuando hay posibilidades de hacer algo más grande- dijo mientras caminaba alejándose de los restos humeantes de la aldea hacia un claro en la montaña.

-Pronto todos lo verán.

-Siempre y cuando recuerdes que los 4 maous son los jefes del inframundo ellos te dejaran hacer lo que quieras.

-Eso es algo que aprendí hace un largo tiempo.

Mientras que Asmodeus se alejaba, el misterioso sujeto volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, recordando lo cruenta y vacía que podía llegar a ser la vida, y vaya que podía serla si lo que había visto a lo largo de todos sus años no era ejemplo suficiente, el lugar que había dejado atrás solo era una confirmación más de sus múltiples experiencias pasadas, sobre como el potencial evolutivo era estropeado por el miedo y la ignorancia a este de unos seres que se revolcaban en la estagnación biológica.

El destino final de la raza que había habitado esta aldea, llamados _Nekoshou_ le causaba una fuerte depresión a la vez que furia reprimida, pues la razón por la que habían sido sancionados con el exterminio absoluto de su raza era la misma característica que él consideraba sagrada en toda forma de vida: su capacidad de evolutiva a ritmos cuasi instantáneos.

Los Nekoshou habían sido su objeto de estudio principal durante las últimas cuatro décadas, su capacidad de reproducirse con cualquier especie y su maestría en el uso del Youjutsu, el Senjutsu, el Touki entre otras artes sobrenaturales los convertían en su prototipo de, _suprema creatura._ Creaturas biológicamente perfectas según su razonamiento no porque tuvieran una característica específica o un poder único como cualquier ser sobrenatural, sino porque estaban en constante cambio biológico, su evolución era a nivel generacional, cambios que normalmente tomarían eones en materializarse por medios naturales, en los Nekoshou duraba solo una generación.

Le era un trago amargo para su perspectiva el ver el cómo estos eran exterminados de forma sistémica, viendo como los desdichados sobrevivientes era capturados para ser torturados hasta llegar a la sumisión absoluto o la muerte como en la mayoría de los casos mientras que los supervivientes eran vendidos para convertirse en esclavos exóticos para las ´"noblezas" de estos (no le era ningún misterio por qué todos los supervivientes de las partidas de búsqueda y eliminación eran nekoshos femeninos) y pesar de todo le era imposible sentir simpatía por ellos, ya que ellos mismos causaron su propia extinción.

Verdaderamente eran un fracaso como especie, su exterminio a mano de los demonios los cuales les habían dado caza sin cuartel, con el beneplácito del resto mundo sobrenatural, solo había sido posible porque desperdiciaron el potencial evolutivo que el resto del mundo sobrenatural carecía. Eso alimentaba su odio y resentimiento tanto hacia el conjunto del mundo sobrenatural como a los propios Nekoshos, el primero por destruir el potencial evolutivo que representaba toda una especie, y el segundo por no utilizarlo como era debido, al pensar en aquello recordaba las palabras que su padre le había dicho hacia siglos

 _No importa la fuerza o potencial que cualquiera posea, esta no sirve para nada sino sabes cómo utilizarla_

 **Ost: Nornoise Nostalgia**

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras veía las de estrella del firmamento, a pesar de todo lo que decirse entre él y el resto de su familia, las palabras de su padre habían superado la prueba del tiempo demostrando una y otra vez su certeza y si había algo que él no discutía eran la verdad.

Sonrió de forma consternada, mientras volvía sumergirse entre sus pensamientos, él no era ciego ante los eventos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, hacia un largo tiempo que había dejado de pudrirse lentamente bajo la ilusión de superioridad que caracterizaba sus prójimos, sabía que todos los intentos por detener la inevitable extinción de la raza demoniaca no eran sino medidas a medias que únicamente podían ganar tiempo, su desaparición por causa de efectos incorregibles en su ADN, era un hecho seguro y para el sujeto aquello no podía ser mejor, después de toda especie incapaz de adaptarse solo merece la muerte.

Y aun ha así estos no se conformaban con simplemente morir como así lo dictaba el ciclo natural ni trataban de corregirlo siguiendo el camino evolutivo, no ellos desafían la lógica y la razón de los procesos naturales mutando a individuos de diferentes especies, retorciendo su genética hasta el punto de transformarlos en seres lo suficientemente similares como para que a partir de una simple prueba de ADN fueran indistinguibles de los denominados demonios " _puros_ ", aunque a su estructura genética, fuertemente alterada por el proceso de reencarnación de las _Evil Pieces_ terminaba causando daño a largo plazo en los cromosomas de los nuevos demonios, el cual aumentaba progresivamente a partir de los años y el cual empeoraba con el pasar de cada nueva generación de demonios que nacía a partir de padres reencarnados.

No que esto fuera conocimiento público o algo obvio, solo los más altos rangos de poder ejecutivo en el inframundo sabían de este defecto y lo mantenían en secreto con un celo que asombraría incluso a los corredores de información del bajo mundo, además la vida de un demonio promedio se contada en miles de años lo suficiente como para que hubiera pocos incentivos para reproducirse, especialmente entre los jóvenes, por lo que nadie había encontrado aún el defecto de las _Evil Pieces,_ tampoco fuese que los llamados sangre pura _(o nobiles)_ fueranperfectos, después de todo a partir de ellos se había desarrollado el sistema de reencarnación, todos los demonios reencarnados tenían como base la estructura genética de los _nobiles,_ la degeneración cromosomatica que estos sufrían era solo un reflejo del mismo síndrome que padecían (aunque de manera más aletargada) los demonios de sangre pura el cual llevaba a la raza demoniaca a la extinción.

El frunció el ceño recordando sus años de trabajo en proyecto de las _Evil Pieces_ , al final estas en el mejor de los casos eran una victoria pírrica y en instancias más realistas un fracaso absoluto ya que fallaban en prevenir la degradación genética de la raza demoniaca, lo cual hacia que dentro de su propia alma se revolviese en su odio mas absoluto pues el había dedicado décadas de su vida en aquel proyecto que contradecía tan descaradamente su creencia para salvar a unos seres los cuales despreciaba.

Y lo más enfermizo es que había intentado salvarlos, el entendía el problema, tenía el conocimiento, los recursos, la ambición e inclusive la inocente idea de que le seria permitido hacer lo necesario para salvar a su raza. Que equivocado estaba.

Como olvidar como sus superiores le negaron cumplir el designio natural, prohibiéndole efectuar lo que tenía que hacerse -Queremos salvar a la raza demoniaca, no crear una nueva, lo que propones es inaceptable- las palabras de los 4 maous resonaron dentro de su cabeza como una gélida brisa, prácticamente habían arrojado a la basura las esperanzas de salvación de la raza demoniaca, mientras que sus compañeros solo asintieron temerosamente a las órdenes de sus superiores.

Y de aquella forma tan simple se vio truncado siglos de trabajo, de dedicación absoluta, todo para pasar el siguiente siglo y medio esclavizado a un proyecto sin futuro, para alargar la existencia de una raza que por sus imperfecciones debía morir.

Pero eso estaba por acabar, mientras miraba la media luna empezó a sonreír maliciosamente, podía sentirlo, después de siglos de investigaciones, experimentos fallidos y un incontable número de humillaciones, disfrazadas de investigaciones ordenadas por parte de sus "superiores" se acercaba la terminación de su más grande proyecto, aquel que corregiría la abominación contra el ciclo natural que efectuaba el actual mundo sobrenatural, aquello que finalmente destruiría a todas aquellas criaturas que contrariaban el orden evolutivo para dar paso a una nueva era, una nueva especie que incorporaría lo mejor del mundo mortal y sobrenatural, quienes restaurarían el ciclo.

Se permitió soltar una ligera carcajada, mientras volvía a sumergirse entre sus pensamientos, en la historia yacen grabados los nombres los nombres de aquellos que efectuaron hazañas que cambiaron el curso de la historia.

Él no era uno de esos nombres grabados, no era un héroe que perseguía una ambición por el bien de otros, no era un buscador de gloria que quisiera inmortalizar su nombre, ni siquiera era uno de esos llamados " _Dioses_ " que buscaban el poder absoluto para perpetuarse de modo fallido en la existencia, no él era más que eso.

Al verse asimismo, veía la grandeza absoluta, lo más absolutamente paradisiaco que podría imaginar, veía el cambio evolutivo, EL LA PERSONIFICABA, después de tan larga espera el cumplirá los designios del ciclo natural que dictaban la existencia misma, por primera vez seria conocido un nombre que verdaderamente debía ser recordado en la historia.

Akihiko Kayaba sería el nombre que sería recordado eternamente por todos, el seria quien rectificaría el orden natural a su curso correcto y quien brindaría justo juicio y castigo a todos aquellos que habían osado retorcer el orden evolutivo para para cumplir sus caprichos egoístas, esa era su promesa para este mundo y la cumpliría sin importar que, nadie lo detendría, pensó con determinación-NADIE.

 **Hola a todos mis lectores, sean bienvenidos a mi primera historia de Fanfiction, quisiera usar esta sección para aclarar ciertas dudas que puedan surgir de este material, la más importante sería la personalidad de Akihiko Kayaba, él es una persona que posee una Blue and Orange Morality (termino en inglés), donde los valores morales que definen tus acciones no se clasifican en la escala común de lo que bueno o malo, sino que son valores totalmente indiferentes a esas nociones.**

 **Pasando a lo segundo los personajes, pienso a hacer a Kayaba en personaje que durante la primera parte de la historia será recurrente, pero tendrá su protagonismo principal en los interludios donde mostrare los eventos que formaron su carácter y su forma de pensar, esto es lo que expresa el prólogo con este monologo mental Kayaba.**

 **Sobre los otros personajes, de momento como principales tengo a Issei, Xenovia, Raiser, Asuna y Kirito, aun no estoy seguro de quien más poner en el elenco principal durante el primer acto, quisiera saber su opinión sobre Koneko, Akeno, Rias o Sairaorg, cual de esos les parece que debería añadir más adelante en la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Principio de un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 1: Principio de un nuevo mundo**

 **Año 2040, lunes 9 de julio, 3:35 P.M, Prefectura de Shiozuoka, ciudad de Kuoh**

Decir que estaba emocionado no era apropiado para describir lo que sentía el joven Issei Hyoudou, prácticamente estaba extasiado, tras más de año de espera por fin había conseguido el juego Shinobi World Chronicles, no podía esperar para jugarlo, era hasta la fecha el VRMMORPG más avanzado que alguna vez había sido creado, con sistemas de inversión tan avanzados que eran capaces de replicar hasta el 100% sensaciones corporales como el tacto, el olfato y más sorprendente el sabor, NPC ultra realistas con los que podías mantener conversaciones de verdad, un mapa a una escala de un ¼ de la superficie de la tierra, combates realistas y un entorno interactivo donde el daño que le hiciera a algo era permanente, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero lo mejor es que estaba basado en su serie manga favorita, Naruto, ahora Issei admitía que era un pervertido, entre otras cualidades negativas, pero también era un gran fan del anime y de todos su favorito había sido Naruto y su secuela Naruto: Shippuden con sus películas asociadas y arcos de relleno del anime. El que por fin sacaran la versión completa del juego para la NerveGear X-Supreme era para el acontecimiento más importante de su corta vida.

Issei no podía contener su entusiasmo mientras terminaba de instalar el juego en su NerveGear, había sido un realmente difícil conseguir porque sus padres no aprobaban que jugara esa clase de juegos que a pesar de clasificarse para adolescentes, según ellos eran demasiados violentos, le tomo un año de notas casi perfectas, comportamiento intachable (no hacer cosas pervertidas fue muchísimo más difícil de lo que pensó) y aceptar las burlas de sus padres sobre su comportamiento a regañadientes, era un adolecente era normal que se interesase por el cuerpo femenino según el (el caso de Issei era más bien una obsesión).

Pero finalmente tenía el juego y se convertiría en el más poderoso shinobi del mundo y él y sus amigos tendrían grandes aventuras donde habría acción y chicas sexys para poner en su futuro harem, lo último más importante.

Mientras fantaseaba con ser el rey del harem sonó su celular, viendo que era su amigo Matsuda decide contestar de inmediato mientras se acuesta en su cama.

-Al fin llego el gran día.

-Finalmente empezaremos nuestra legenda como los más poderosos shinobis

-Te aseguro que seremos los Sannin de este mundo y más importante los reyes del harem- dijo Matsuma a la vez que le salían lágrimas (estilo de anime) de alegría.

-Finalmente tendremos lo que merecemos, las chicas se arrodillaran ante nosotros por docenas- replico issei también lagrimas con la más grande sonriso de su vida.

-Pensándolo bien olvídate de ser reyes, seremos dioses.

-Pensar en grande y hacer todavía más.

-Issei tu sabiduría es más que infinita, debes de ser la reencarnación del sabio de los seis caminos.

-Tú y Motohama son mis más prolíficos estudiantes, me llena de orgullo ver que ambos han tomado mis enseñanzas y han sabido aplicarlas.

\- Igual ¿Motohama y tu tienen claro donde debemos reunirnos verdad?

-Sí, si nos reunimos a las 6:30 en punto en Konohagakure justo en frente del restaurante de ramen de Ichiraku lo tengo no te preocupes.

-Bien adiós.

Issei colgó mientras se levantó hacia la cocina para comer algo, sus padres habían salido a una reunión familiar y no volverían hasta la medianoche. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba la semana pasada cuando cumplió 14 años, sus padres lo habían sorprendido no solo comprándole el software 4.3 New Vision para actualizar su NerveGear para usar los juegos de nueva generación, sino también el juego Shinobi World Chronicles con un paquete de regalo que incluía equipamiento ninja de nivel Chūnin, no podía esperar a restregárselos a sus amigos, él se convertiría en el líder del grupo y los dirigía hacia la gloria.

Mientras estaba preparando su almuerzo, escucho sonar el timbre, dirigiéndose la puerta principal la abrió para encontrarse con una conocida de la escuela Aika Kiryuu, apodada en la escuela como la diosa de la perversión, pues ella para su incredulidad poseía muchos de los manierismos del infame trio pervertido, cosa que no terminaba de viasualizar en una mujer.

-Buenas tardes espero no molestar- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-no solo iba a prepararme el almuerzo, pasa. Por cierto aika ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto issei de forma intimidada por la forma en como ella lo miraba.

-Solo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo, sabía que eras grande, pero es bueno confirmar que tienes un buen calibre allí abajo.

-Ehhh- fue todo lo que issei mientras palideció ante las palabras de su compañera de clase y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante, solo tenía puesto un bóxer gris y una camisa blanca, en su horror la palidez de su cara fue reemplazada por el rubor más brillante que alguna vez tuvo, al recordar que aika tenía la habilidad de calcular la "hombría" de cualquiera con una sola mirada a la entrepierna.

Intentado huir de la situación trato de cerrar la puerta solo para que esta fuera detenida por el pie de aika.-no seas grosero issei, primero me invitas y después cerras la puerta en la cara, que falta de caballerosidad- dicho esto y de un paso cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Espera aika no estoy….- pero esta le silencio con un dedo.

-Vamos tigre ya te he visto así antes.

-E…Eso fue cuando éramos niños.

-Ahhh issei, como vas a ser el rey del harem si te avergüenzas tan fácilmente- dijo con una voz dulce mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos.

-Ten…Tengo que ir a vestirme- dijo tratando de salvardaguar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, a pesar de auto reconocerse como un pervertido él se aturdía con facilidad en presencia de una chica y con aika era quien tenía mayores problemas, tampoco ayudaban los shorts azules y la blusa roja ajustada que llevaba puesta.

La había conocido cuando ambos tenían 10 años y a pesar de caerle bien, también le intimidaba bastante, especialmente porque podía ser más pervertida que él y sus amigos en su momento, algo que todavía le impactaba.

Con un suspiro y sabiendo que no se libraría de aika o podría vestirse decidió resignarse- Bueno iba a almorzar ¿deseas acompañarme?

-Sería un placer issei

-Dame 20 minutos mientras preparo el almuerzo.

Mientras issei preparaba el almuerzo aika se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

-Oye issei

-Si aika

-Hoy es el lanzamiento oficial de Shinobi World Chronicles ¿vas a jugarlo?

-Por supuesto imagino que tú también

-No jugué la versión Beta del juego por nada

-Si aunque la escala del juego es sorprendente, dicen que serán más de 5 millones de jugadores a nivel mundial durante el primer día, me sorprende que el sistema cardinal del juego pueda aguantarlo.

-Llevan trabajando más de una década en el juego, espero que vivan a las expectativas- dijo mientras encogió los hombros, lo cierto es que al le sorprendía la enorme campaña de mercadeo que la compañía había llevado a cabo en los últimos tres años, prácticamente lo habían descrito como el nuevo paso a la evolución de los VRMMORPG, la fusión entre realidad y ficción en un solo mundo.

Tiempo después ambos estaban estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor platicando mientras comían.

-Este yakisoba sabe muy bien.

-Gracias, por lo general le pongo media taza de Katsuobushi encima tras terminar de freírlo y luego le hecho un poco de salsa okonomiyaki, es para tener un doble sabor.

-Cocinas muy bien issei has pensado en ser chef

-Tal vez- mientras sonreía, a pesar de su actitud burlona aika era realmente simpática, además de ser una de las pocas personas que le mostraba algo de respeto y compartía intereses junto a sus amigos (aunque su obsesión con el manga yaoi lo estremecía a él y a sus amigos, especialmente cuando en una ocasión les mostro un dibujo que ella había hecho de él y Matsuda, sintió escalofríos solo de recordar eso)

-Oye aika ¿Cuál es tu zona de inicio?

-Kirigakure y antes de que lo preguntes soy una chunin de nivel medio.

-Wow realmente no perdiste le tiempo durante la versión Beta.

-Y créeme que no fue fácil, te lo digo issei el sistema de ultra realismo supera todo lo que creí posible, cuando entrenas allí dentro sientes como si estuvieras en el mundo real, todo se siente tan real desde el entrenamiento a los combates, después de la primera sesión de enteramiento durante el Beta me quede dormida por casi 4 horas en la cama tras salir del juego, estaba agotada y puedo asegurarte que sientes los golpes.

-Esa es la gracia de la nueva generación de VRMMORPG, combinar el entorno real y virtual, igual solo son que simples sensaciones, no es como si a tu avatar se le rompiera el brazo y to lo sintieras.

-Doy gracias de que no sea así.

-En fin puedes juntarte conmigo, matsuda y motohama.

-Si después de todo quien va a cuidar de mis queridos gennin y evitar que se maten.

-Ja, nosotros seremos de nivel ANBU antes de que llegues a ser jonnin.

-¿Es eso un reto Hyoudou?

-Una promesa

-pfafafaa esa está por verse, que tal una apuesta a ver quién llega al nivel de ANBU primero si yo gano tu serás mi sirviente personal por un mes.

-Y si yo gano tu trabajaras como nuestra secretaria personal para el club de fanáticos del anime por un mes, en traje de maid.

Aika lo miro confundida unos segundos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa lasciva- ah issei siempre tan pervertido no es así.

-eso es lo que te gusta de mí, no- dijo mientras se encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Issei siempre tan perspicaz no es así, bueno me voy a mi casa, te veo luego.

-Adiós aika- esta se levantó y se fue dejando a issei solo, podía ser perturbadora a veces pero era una buena amiga- te veo otro día.

Issei y aika se despidieron, este volvió a su habitación, sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras prendía su NerveGear, no estaba seguro porque, pero en el momento que toco su casco sintió algo, era una sensación casi inexistente, pero aun así era capaz de notarla, parecía como si el casco emanara algo pero no tenía forma de describir lo que era, además por un instante sintió un susurro, casi sonaba como una advertencia o al menos eso le parecía tenía el presentimiento de que si se ponía ese casco hoy mismo su vida de forma permanente, sin embargo le pareció que solo era su imaginación por lo que descartó cualquier duda mientras se ponía el casco, se acostaba en su cama y comenzaba el juego.

No sabía que ese sería el último día de su vida como la conocía.

 **9:30 A.M, Provincia de Toscana, ciudad de Florencia**

Mientras tanto en las angostas calles de la ciudad renacentista de toscana caminaba sin aparente rumbo la aprendiz a exorcista Xenovia Quarta, que a pesar de ser una ferviente creyente de la iglesia llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga de tono azul, un pantalón negro holgado y tenis blancos.

El por qué llevaba esta ropa se era porque había recibido el día libre por parte de su mentora Griselda, bajo la excusa de que esta debía atender unos encargos del vaticano en Milán, dejándola sola por un par de días, aprovechando que su mentora no estaba decidió ponerse algo más cómodo que sus ropajes de exorcista, que podían ser muy ajustados para su gusto y la capa blanca.

En su tiempo libre ella se había decidido visitar las famosas iglesias y catedrales de la ciudad admirando los estilos renacentistas y góticos de estas, mientras salía de la catedral de la santa madre del fiore tras haber rezado al dios todopoderoso, los ángeles y a los santos su mirada se fijó en algo que no había notado anteriormente.

Era un cartel de uno de esos cibercafés que la hermana Griselda le había mencionado que utilizaban de vez en cuando los agentes del vaticano para pasar mensajes encriptados para evitar ser rastreados por los enemigos de la iglesia, no habiendo entrado nunca a uno de estos ya que todavía le faltaba más de un año antes de ingresar oficialmente a la iglesia como exorcista, (en aquel momento su entrenamiento físico y el uso de la espada sagrada Durandal primaba sobre cosas como manipular la tecnología), viendo un gran grupo de jóvenes que aparentaban su misma edad congregados en las afueras del café, decidió entrar para echar un vistazo a que causaba el alboroto

Mientras xenovia se habría paso entre la multitud logro ingresar al café para observar a un hombre calvo y cara ovalada que le sonreía,

-Veo que tenemos una nueva participante, bienvenida.

-Participante, que está pasando aquí- pregunto con una voz seca y directa al hombre, la forma en que le hablo casualmente le incito desconfianza

-Hoy es el lanzamiento oficial de Shinobi World Chronicles, el más GRANDE y ambicioso juego VRMMORPG alguna vez creado para la consola NerveGear- dijo con énfasis en grande- esta es una lotería para tres membresías por un año para jugar el juego en este local de forma ilimitada, deseas participar.

Inmediatamente xenovia terció su cuerpo ante la mención del NerveGear, la hermana Griselda había sido muy específica en la descripción de aquellos productos electrónicos, a los cuales calificaba como artefactos del diablo promotores del pecado y la apatía entre las personas, los cuales se enfocaban en desviar a las masas del camino de Dios todopoderoso creado por este para guiar a los humanos fuera del pecado, introduciéndolos en un mundo de mentiras y blasfemias, recordaba muy bien ese monologo que repetía cada vez en cuando.

Sin embargo otros miembros de la iglesia (la mayoría en realidad) decían que ella exageraba lo que era una forma nueva de entretenimiento en la era tecnológica, pero ella se mantenía firme en sus costumbres

Esto último le generaba confusión, se suponía que el dogma cristiano debía estar unificado, pero este no era el caso, había diferentes denominaciones cristianas (lo que nunca dejaba de confundirla por qué existían) además de por qué en la propia iglesia católica existían divergentes opiniones de si los NerveGear eran pecaminosos o no, cuando lo pensaba a fondo siempre terminaba doliéndole la cabeza y nunca llegaba a una conclusión.

-No gracias no deseo involucrarme, tenga buen día- dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, cuando tropezó con alguien, iba a decirle que tuviera cuidado cuando vio a quien tenía en frente y las palabras quedaron en su garganta.

-Señor Rizzo ¿q que ha…hace aquí?- tartamudeo mientras trataba de mantenerse erguida firmemente sin mucho éxito.

Aurelio Rizzo era uno de los exorcistas más famosos de toda Italia, reconocido por haber eliminado a más de 1000 demonios callejeros, ángeles caídos, vampiros, hombres lobo entre otras abominaciones que descaraban la tierra de dios y buscaban alimentarse de las almas humanas en sus 4 años desde que se ordenó como exorcista, miembros de la iglesia lo describían como un santo en progreso, aun cuando este no era un miembro pleno de la iglesia, sino un asociado. Ante la presencia de tal figura xenovia solo pudo dar una sonrisa, lo que daría por entender porque actuaba así con el hermano Rizzo, especialmente cuando este le hablaba.

Su apariencia y cuerpo tampoco ayudaban, solo ponían a xenovia aún más nerviosa y no entendia porque **(N/A Rizzo se basa en Ricardo Fellini de la serie Gundam Build Fighters)**

-Hola hermana xenobia, solo pasaba de regreso a mi casa, hoy por fin es el lanzamiento oficial del Shinobi World Chronicles y estoy ansioso de jugarlo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Impactada por lo que le dijo, xenovia tardo varios segundos en responder-pero hermano Rizzo no es aca-acaso pecaminoso es-ese aparato- dijo confundida, aunque hubiese miembros de la iglesia que consideraban el NerveGear como algo inocuo estos nunca lo utilizaban –dicen que atenta contra la moral cristiana y las enseñanzas del todo poderoso.

Rizzo solo suspiro ante el comportamiento de la chica, realmente era frustrante en ocasiones como la iglesia criaba a los huérfanos, especialmente a los que preparaban para ser exorcistas, eran tan ignorantes del mundo moderno a la vez que demasiado fanáticos para su propia salud, aunque al ver lo confundida que estaba sonrió para sus adentros, todavía no la habían adoctrinado lo suficiente como para desechar algo nuevo a primera vista. Tampoco le era un secreto que la joven estaba atraída a él, su apariencia y forma de hablar tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, aunque era especialmente incomodo con las mojas y exorcistas

-Xenovia solo es un simple juego no es la gran cosa.

-Pero señor Rizzo dicen es una blasfema contra dios, crear un mundo donde juegan a compararse con este es el mayor insulto posible, ¿Está seguro de que si debería usar algo como eso?

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Griselda para tu propio bien,- suspiro pesadamente-esto no es real, solo es un juego, nada de lo que pasa allí ocurre en la vida real, ni tampoco afecta a las personas.

Rizzo no era alguien que trataba a menudo con niños, mucho menos con aquellos criados por la iglesia, a veces era frustrante el hablar con estos, además no es que pudiera relacionar demasiado, el a pesar de ser respetado por los altos mandos, no era miembro permanente de la iglesia, solo un libre asociado por lo que no tenía que lidiar con los rigores de la vida eclesiástica, contrario a personas como xenobia que se dedicaban al completo.

-Por cierto donde está tu maestra, nunca te separas de ella.

-La hermana Griselda tuvo que atender unos asuntos de emergencia en Milán y me dio el día libre.

\- Hablando de conveniencia- se dijo mientras se le ocurría una idea- dime xenovia realmente crees que esto es tan malo.

-Pues no lo sé, dicen que es una burla a la creación de dios, además de una fuente de corrupción a las jóvenes generaciones, pero como se supone que nada es real, sino virtual y que no causa efectos en el mundo real por lo que me deja confundida.

Rizzo sintió una ligero alivio al oír esas palabras, esta chica todavía no estaba al nivel de Griselda, solo por si las dudas decidió hacer algo al respecto ayudarla a desarrollar una mente más abierta y si a Griselda no le gustaba podía decírselo en la cara, ya se había enfrentado a cosas peores que ella (su subconsciente se abrumo por unos segundos al intentar creerse esa mentira)

-¿Xenovia no te importaría responderme algo?

-No hay problema

-Realmente crees todo lo que te dice Griselda

-La mayoría de las veces, ella es mi tutora, quien me ha cuidado desde pequeña y quien me ha mostrado el camino de dios

El rumbo que tomaba la conversación mostraba que xenobia caminaba por un limbo entre una fiel pero razonable sirvienta de la iglesia y un exorcista callejero, ya había visto esto demasiadas veces donde los jóvenes exorcistas, imbuidos con el fanatismo religioso más absoluto finalmente eran consumidos por la sed de sangre, siendo expulsados por la iglesia y terminando aliándose con los seres que habían prometido destruir en su juramento como exorcistas.

Por suerte xenovia aún no había cruzado esa línea y retenía su capacidad de razonar por lo que decidió hablar con ella.

Tomando el ejemplo de experiencias pasadas decidió probar un truco que le había funcionado antes con otros aspirantes a exorcistas, para tratar de alejarla del camino del fanatismo ciego.

-Dime xenovia, ¿verdaderamente crees que el NerveGear los juegos VRMMORPG son malos?- lo dijo con una voz seria dando a entender que no aceptaría respuestas a medias.

-Por no estoy segura, la hermana Griselda, tiende a ser muy específica, diciendo que representan la inmersión absoluta en la indulgencia y la falsedad del hombre para crear un paraíso hedonista, pero….

-¿Pero qué?

-No me parece, después de todo no es real, pero también he oído que incitan a actuar a la gente como no debería dentro de estos, por lo que me deja confundida señor Rizzo.

-Son pecado porque así lo son o solo lo son porque te dijeron que es así

-No lo entiendo hermano.

-Xenobia el pecado según la iglesia es una palabra, un acto o un deseo contrarios a la ley eterna de dios, pero alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que va en contra de la ley de dios.-Dijo mientras sonreía para sí mismo-Todo lo que valla en contra de sus enseñanzas de dios es pecado, pero el mundo que existe por fuera de la iglesia es diferente a esta, nuestro trabajo como exorcistas es saber diferenciar entre lo que es inocuo del verdadero pecado para salvar las almas de las personas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Xenovia, quiero que recuerdes claramente la vida no es blanco y negro sino en muchos casos gris, tienes que entender que hay cosas buenas que son malas y cosas que no necesariamente son malas a pesar de que te digan que los son.

Nuestro papel como exorcistas es saber detectar esa diferencia entre toda aquella ambigüedad xenovia, recuerda nunca juzgues algo por la primera apariencia, siempre analízalo primera porque la vida rara vez nos da segundas oportunidades.

Dicho esto Rizzo simplemente se alejó mientras ella yacía con sus pensamientos, nunca había pensado demasiado en el tema del pecado, pero lo que Rizzo le había dicho, no le hacía pensar en otra cosa, por lo que en ese momento decidió intentar resolver su dudad sobre los NerveGears.

-Disculpe señor, quiero participar en el concurso.

-Excelente, ven pasa- xenovia lo siguió hasta el mostrador, donde le explica las reglas del concurso-el concurso para ganar las plazas de jugador es una lotería, si tienes uno de los tres números que son anunciados entonces ganas el premio, entendido

Xenovia asintió

-Perfecto, serán entonces 50 euros por la boleta.

Tras pagar ella se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de los participantes, honestamente no crea poder ganar y le parecía un desperdicio de su dinero, pero había decidido ver si el NerveGear era realmente pecaminoso como decía su tutora o solo un inofensivo juego como decía el señor Rizzo y este concurso era la mejor opción para responder esa pregunta.

Sin embrago nada la preparo para la sorpresa cuando anunciaron el número de su boleta como uno de los ganadores, su suerte era increíble, pensó que era gracias a la intervención divina que había ganado y que por lo tanto este quería que ella jugara el juego.

No dando más vueltas al asunto camino hacia donde estaban los NerveGears junto a los otros dos ganadores.

-Disculpe no esto muy segura de cómo funciona esto.

-Primera vez ¿eh?, tranquila solo acuéstate en la silla reclinada y colócate el NerveGear como una caso, este te era indicando los pasos que debes seguir.

-Entendido, por cierto tal vez no sepa cómo jugar el juego- dijo con una voz apenada.

-No te preocupes, el juego viene con un tutorial- le respondió con la misma sonriente con la que la recibió.

Decidida a resolver su duda de una vez por todas se centró en crear por primera vez una en el servicio de NerveGear por primera vez para registrarse y empezar el juego.

 **4:30 P.M, Región de Kantō, Distrito de Tokio, barrio de Asakusa**

Un joven Kazuto Kirigaya de 13 años yacía en su cama abrumado por sus pensamientos, hacia solo unos minutos se había despedido sin cruzar palabras con su hermana suguha kirigaya, quien observaba a través de su ventana, había querido hablar con ella pero nunca encontraba nada que decirle, aunque para él era difícil tratar a alguien que no era su hermana como si lo fuera.

Ciertamente no era justo para suguha que el la ignorase de tal forma, después de todo aunque no fueran hermanos eran primos y se habían ayudado los unos a los otros, pero el solo recordar eso le hacía sentir peor por perpetuar una mentira, pues nunca tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad.

La situación con el resto de su familia tampoco era buena, pues al punto actual ya había cortado todos los lazos con esta, ya fuera por apatía o por o desafiándolos abiertamente tras descubrir la verdad.

 _Flashback-3 años atrás_

 _-No_

 _-Cómo te atreves mocoso, el kendo es una tradición en la familia, no puedes dejarlo así como así._

 _-Mira como lo hago-dijo desafiantemente un joven Kazuto de solo 10 años, mientras tiraba a un lado el bokken,- no puedes obligarme._

 _Decir que Hajime Narusaka estaba furioso no describía la rabia que sentía situación, el que su propio nieto le faltara el respeto de esa forma en su propio dojo, tras semanas de haber descuidado su entrenamiento en favor de esos inútiles videojuegos sacándolo de quicio y ahora esto, el viejo ex policía vestido en un uniforme de kendo los estribos, juraría que el comportamiento de su nieto en las últimas semanas le había hecho perder la mitad del cabello y dado más arrugas en la car, pero decidió intentar hacer entrar en razón a su nieto._

 _-Esto ha estado en la familia por generaciones, no puedes simplemente desecharlo_

 _-Mama ya lo hizo- le replico directamente kazuto, tras haber conocido la verdad sobre su familia él se había distanciado de estos pero todavía le costaba llamarlos de otra forma._

 _-No te atrevas a hablarme así- dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes, el recordar que su hija midori había abandonado el kendo era un trago amargo, ella tenía el potencial de ser la campeona nacional si se esforzaba, pero decidió dejarlo para ser editora en una revista de informática, el que su potencial se desperdiciara en algo tan inservible hacia que le hirviera la sangre y lo peor es que su nieto ahora seguía el mismo camino mientras se lo restregaba en la cara._

 _-No permitiré que te conviertas en un inútil otaku._

 _-Prefiero ser un otaku que un inútil viejo cascarrabias que vive de su familia._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _-Realmente crees que puedes abandonar el kendo de esa forma- dijo con una mirada fría que aun así detonaba su furia- pues bien, parece que tendré que darte una lección de humildad- alzando su bokken mientras radiaba un aura escalofriante-vamos a ver si has progresado._

 _Kazuto se puso inmediatamente nervioso pues nunca había visto a su abuelo actuar de esa forma, pero desafortunadamente era muy terco para edad, por lo que decidió tomar el bokken que había tirado y se puso en guardia._

 _Tras unos segundos empezó el combate, kazuto tomo una postura chuudan no kamae (postura media) para resistir los golpes de su abuelo, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que este era más grande y fuerte, tras recibir varios por la zona torso decidió retroceder y pensar en un nuevo plan._

 _Tras tomar una decisión efectuó un golpe directo en el centro del estómago, lo sufrientemente fuerte como quitarle el aire por unos segundos._

 _Kazuto ahora en plena ofensiva siguió con una serie de golpes en las piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero el anciano maestro se mantuvo en pie para su asombro y fastidio._

 _Este viendo que su nieto era capaz de mantenerse en una pelea decidió tomar el asunto más en serio, realizo un ataque frontal, kazuto logro bloquearlo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, pero la fuerza fue tal que termino derribándolo, viendo venir otro golpe logro rodar a tiempo para esquivarlo y levantarse, trato de dar continuamente golpes frontales pero su abuelo los bloqueaba con relativa facilidad._

 _Viendo en último minuto un golpe dirigido a su costado se agacho y consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo, para lanzar otro golpe hacia la pierna de su oponente, el cual esquivo dando una vuelta a su alrededor._

 _La pelea ya había durado más de cinco minutos y kazuto empezaba a sentirse exhausto, se había entrenado en el kendo desde los 8 años, pero no estaba al nivel de su abuelo el cual era un campeón nacional de kendo. Viendo que estaba jadeando este decidió acabar con el combate de una vez para darle una lección a su nieto._

 _Más rápido de lo que pudo contar su abuelo le dio un ligero golpe detrás del cuello, lo suficientemente para que quedara aturdido por el dolor, para luego recibir una serie de golpes por todo el torso y finalizar con un golpe en la pantorrilla que le hizo caer al suelo._

 _Kazuto intento levantarse, pero sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido por el dolor mientras su abuelo lo miraba de forma despectiva-levántate- le dijo secamente, pero no podía, el dolor era demasiado fuerte-ahora._

 _Inmediatamente vio como preparaba su bokken para asestar otro golpe cuando vio que se detenía y en ese momento vio a su hermana (o más bien prima) interponiéndose entre él y su abuelo._

 _-Por favor no lastimes más a otôto (hermano mayor) por favor._

 _-No te metas suguha, necesito disciplinar a tu hermano._

 _-Por favor abuelo no lo hagas-dijo con ojos llorosos- por favor solo para._

 _-No pienso dejar que siga faltando el respeto de esa forma, lleva semanas así conmigo, sus padres y el resto de la familia, pienso hacerlo entrar en razón._

 _-por favor abuelo, solo déjalo hare lo que sea pero no le hagas más daño- dijo con una voz quebrada y ojos llorosos, era realmente difícil para kazuto ver a su hermana de esa forma, además de humillante puesto que ella era un año menor que él._

 _Hajime suspiro, no podía negarse a una petición de nieta por más que lo intentara._

 _-de acuerdo pero espero más de tu en tu entrenamiento, entendido_

 _-Hai sofu-sama_

Kazuto solo miraba hacia el techo de su habitación mientras recordaba ese día, desde entonces se había aislado emocionalmente del resto de su familia, especialmente de su abuelo y sus padres adoptivos, además de mostrarse siempre frio con suguha.

Lo peor de todo es su abuelo había puesto todas sus expectativas en ella, como trato para que él lo dejara tranquilo y no lo volviera a presionar con el kendo y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor, ya que ella, creyendo que eran hermanos, sacrificaba su vida propia por él, siguiendo las expectativas de alguien solo para proteger a quien creía era su hermano, la culpa de solo pensar en ello lo carcomía en todo momento.

-No, no pienses en eso, suguha tomo su decisión y yo la mía- murmuro para sí mismo, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles sino las pensaba, lo había descubierto hacia años y era mejor así.

Después de ese día se había sumergido completamente en el mundo de los videojuegos VRMMORPG, estos eran su pasión, además de su escape de su realidad diaria. Él sabía que su familia no apreciaba que pasara tanto tiempo en estos pero él ya los había hecho a un lado hacía tiempo, además no era un camino sin futuro, después de todo era uno de los jugadores beta que habían ayudado en el periodo de pruebas del juego.

Para kazuto aquellas 3 semanas fueron las mejores de su vida, el sistema de tecnología de inmersión total del juego hacia justicia al nombre sexta generación, el juego activaba los cinco sentidos, además de replicar las sensaciones físicas al 100% como el cansancio, el hambre, el sueño y el entorno era indistinguible del mundo real, había visto otros juegos parecidos pero nunca nada que llegara hasta la magnitud de no poder diferenciarse de la realidad o siquiera comparase a la escala del juego.

Viendo la hora decidió tomar su casco de NerveGear, hoy finalmente era el gran día que todos los gamers del mundo habían estado esperando por más de tres años, el lanzamiento del Shinobi World Chronicles, el VRMMORPG más grande y avanzado creado hasta la fecha, el día que eliminaría la barrera entre la realidad y la ficción, al menos según la corporación Argus.

Para Kazuto Kirigaya solo era un día más de su vida como ávido Gamer, ya que para el primaba su vida virtual sobre la real, en esta él era libre de las ataduras de la vida real, de sus problemas, de sus limitaciones, era alguien completamente nuevo. Era alguien libre.

 **Listo segundo capítulo completo, donde se introducen 3 de los personajes principales, en el siguiente encontraremos las primeras horas del juego, así como la introducción de nuevos personajes del elenco principal.**

 **Respondiendo a futuras inquietudes sobre los personajes, tengan en cuenta de los mostrados así como los futuros (especialmente en el elenco de Highschool DxD) son en teoría más jóvenes que en la serie canon, por lo que sus peculiaridades que tanto los identifican en la serie (como la perversión de issei, la fe ciega de xenovia o la actitud distante y fría de kazuto hacia su hermana) no están tan desarrollados como se vio en la serie.**

 **Es importante mencionar también que las actitudes de estos van a ser razonablemente diferentes al canon, primero porque los eventos que van a vivir son diferentes a los de su serie y segundo porque considero que la esencia de un fanfic es el cambio en los personajes, tanto por experiencias vividas, como por principio de ser una historia propia, dicho esto no se preocupes va haber desarrollo personal que llevara al cambio de los personajes, dicho esto adiós y buen día.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una nueva existencia

**Capítulo 2: Principio de una nueva existencia**

 **2:40 P.M, Tokio, barrio de Marunouchi, frente de la sede de la corporación Argus**

 _Noticias CNN International_

Bienvenidos televidentes a nuestra sección de noticias informativas donde les presentamos las últimas novedades del mundo con la información más certera del momento, aquí con ustedes Patrick O'Reilly y para la programación de hoy tenemos en exclusiva la entrevista en directo con el dueño y actual CEO de la corporación Argus Akihiko Kayaba, ahora pasando en directo con nuestro reportero en escena James Mueller.

-Buenas tardes O'Reilly, como puede verse hoy es un día tranquilo y soleado en la ciudad de Tokio, me encuentro presente con el CEO de la corporación Argus, además del creador y principal desarrollador del juego Shinobi World Chronicles Akihiko Kayaba que ha decidido concedernos en exclusiva la entrevista para el día del lanzamiento del más complejo juego hasta la fecha creado por ninguna corporación, muy buenas tardes señor Kayaba es un placer tenerlo aquí con nosotros este día.

-Igualmente señor Mueller

-Señor Kayaba hoy finalmente se presenta ante el público la última y más ambiciosa entrega del proyecto _Reality and Fiction: One and Only One_ de la compañía _,_ el juego Shinobi World Chronicles, tras más de 5 años de desarrollo y 3 años tras su anuncio, ¿cómo se siente con respecto a esto en este día?

-Primero que nada buena tardes señor Mueller- dijo con una amable sonrisa kayaba quien vestido con un traje ejecutivo de tres piezas de color negro y una apariencia cercana a los 70 años, con el pelo blanco, la cara llena de arrugas, lentes de sol oscuros y una actitud jovial le dio un apretón de manos- decir que no estoy emocionado sería una mentira, es más admito que me siento bastante aliviado, admitió que contemplamos la posibilidad de no poder cumplir con la fecha de lanzamiento pero el juego consiguió salir en a tiempo previsto.

-Díganos ¿cuál fue la inspiración que tuvo para desarrollar este juego? Y ¿por qué basarse en una franquicia de anime de más de 3 décadas?

-Bueno Mueller-dijo Kayaba con un rostro amistoso-tiene que ver con la intención de crear un lazo intergeneracional que pueda conectar a los jugadores, si hay algo que la generación de los millennials y los hijos de estos comparten es su pasión por los animes y ninguno tiene más seguidores que la franquicia de Naruto.

-Señor Kayaba ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas referentes a este nuevo juego?

-Este es sin duda la más grande iniciativa jamás lanzada en el mundo de los videojuegos VRMMORPG, al principio muchos expresaron dudas referentes al éxito del proyecto, pero en nuestra compañía un pilar fundamental de nuestra ética de trabajo, yo todos los que nos hemos involucrado con el proyecto esperamos que sea el mayor éxito en la historia de su género.

-referente a eso señor Kayaba muchos analistas de mercado, accionistas en el mercado de futuros e inversores de Wall Street han expresado sus dudas frente al futuro de la compañía criticando fuertemente los gastos en el desarrollo de las IA y software que lleva realizando su compañía en los últimos 5 años

-No le mentiré señor Mueller, la corporación Argos ha tenido sus momentos difíciles especialmente en el área de los costos de producción, pero nos hemos adaptado al cambio, lo que muchos llaman riesgos innecesarios y pasos hacia el abismo son en realidad maniobras necesarias para sobrevivir en el inclemente e impredecible mundo de los negocios

-Señor Kayaba, según el informe financiero final sobre el proyecto _Reality and Fiction: One and Only One de su_ compañía, en los ultimos 5 años de desarrollo por parte de la corporación Argos, el cual dio a conocer a principios de este año al público, el costo final del proyecto incluyendo el desarrollo de la IA del sistema cardinal _Cyc: New Generation_ , la consola NerveGear X-Supreme y todos los juegos para esta nueva consola incluyendo su producto más reciente el Shinobi World Chronicles se totalizan en más de 7.9 billones de dólares estadunidenses, muchos afirman que esto llevara a la compañía a la quiebra, como puede estar seguro de que estas decisiones son las correctas.

-Es el resultado inmediato lo que la gente por lo general solo quiere ver, pero fallan en ver los resultados a largo plazo, por ejemplo en los tres años tras el lanzamiento de la NerveGear X-Supreme y el sistema cardinal Cyc: New Generation la compañía ha recaudado más de 8.3 billones de dólares tras haber sacado solo un par de docenas de títulos, los cuales la mitad son juegos remasterizados y el propio Shinobi World Chronicles, sin incluir ninguno de los contenidos adicionales que ofrece el juego ya ha recaudado más de 700 millones de dólares solo en la últimas 3 semanas de preventa con más de 5 millones de suscriptores y esperamos que esta cantidad se triplique en el siguiente mes- hizo un suspiro tras una breve pausa- le puedo asegurar que este será el mayor éxito en la historia de la compañía.

-Continuando con el tema de los costos, muchos han resaltado que la campaña de marketing del Shinobi World Chronicles se sitúa como la más costosa en la historia de los videojuegos totalizando más 700 millones de dólares además se ha resaltado que el costo del juego apenas llega a la mitad del precio de los demás productos ofrecidos por la compañía para la NerveGear X-Supreme, lo que ha llevado a la especulación sobre la calidad del producto por parte de algunos de los más reconocidos Gamers en sus canales de YouTube ¿Queremos saber cuál es su respuesta a esas dudas?

La expresión de Kayaba se mantuvo neutra por un par de segundos al oír estas palabras, pero fue reemplazada por una leve risa mientras este se acomodaba sus lentes de sol.

-Las dudas de la comunidad Gamer son entendibles, considerando que hubo la posibilidad de un retraso en la fecha de lanzamiento, pero puedo asegurarle que el juego cumple con su promesa de dar el siguiente paso en la evolución ambientes de realidad virtual, considero este proyecto como mi legado propio- hablo en ese mismo tono firme y tranquilo.

-¿Puede elaborar por favor señor Kayaba?

-Desde que tuve uso de conciencia siempre fue mi sueño el crear algo que dejara un impacto permanente en este mundo, algo que cambiara el curso de la historia, que redefiniera la perspectiva de como la humanidad ve las cosas y el producto final de nuestro proyecto por fin conseguirá esto.

-Por el record que mantiene su compañía con respecto a los avances tecnológicos en el campo de la realidad virtual que ha logrado uno creería que ya cumplió ese sueño.

-Le puedo asegurar señor Mueller que lo que el mundo ha visto hasta ahora no es nada comparado con la culminación del proyecto _Reality and Fiction: One and Only One_ , esto sacudirá las cimientos de lo que creemos entender. Hoy puedo decirle con total seguridad que a partir de este día para toda la humanidad el concepto de ficción será inexistente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-La idea de la ficción se basa en el imaginario colectivo de que hay cosas que no son posibles por más que lo intentemos, que hay un límite entre lo posible y que todo lo que vaya más allá de esto es imposible, irrealizable, simplemente una acción más allá de toda lógica. Lo que este juego demostrara es que nada es imposible, que no existen límites más que los autoimpuestos por el colectivo.

-Bueno eso será todo, un placer tenerlo en el programa de hoy señor Kayaba- le dijo mientras le apretaba la mano- estoy seguro de que su juego será un gran éxito.

-Igualmente y créame cuando le digo que no lo pongo en duda, que tenga un buen día señor Mueller.

 **4:05 P.M, Naciones Elementales, 15 kilómetros norte de Konohagakure**

Cuando abrió los ojos, issei se encontró en medio de un bosque, inmediatamente recordó que había seleccionado como su zona de inicio una sección del bosque al norte de Konohagakure, viendo que faltaban un par de horas para reunirse con matsuda y motohama decidió matar el tiempo practicando la técnica de escalamiento de árboles, era una técnica básica de control del chakra.

Issei no dejaba de impresionarse por el nivel de realismo que existía en el juego, especialmente en cuanto a sensaciones corporales, podía sentir el aire que respiraba, percibir los aromas del bosque, sentir el contacto de la ropa con la piel y más importante aún ¡podía sentir el chakra! se sentía como una corriente de energía caliente y revigorizarte que atravesaba todo su cuerpo. Durante los siguientes 10 minutos trato de canalizarlo a través de su cuerpo, realmente era más difícil de lo que hacía creer la guía para principiantes del juego, finalmente consiguió entender el concepto del chakra tras visualizarlo como una vía circulatoria que podía ser regulada a voluntad, la clave estaba en entender que si respondía a voluntad de uno (o al menos esa era la forma en que lo entendió)

Tras de captar la idea de la manipulación básica, empezó con el ejercicio de control más simple de la guía, la técnica de escalada en árboles, esta se suponía que era la técnica más básica del juego, diseñada para acentuar a los jugadores en el uso del chakra, aunque como descubrió issei era más fácil decir que hacer. Tras más de una hora de practica incluyendo caídas y resbalones a medio camino del árbol logro tener la idea de cómo funcionaba la técnica, una vez más issei se sorprendió del realismo del juego, cierto no dolía como debía doler en la vida real caer desde 4 metros de altura sobre el suelo del bosque, pero en serio se podía sentir.

Además de las sensaciones aletargadas de dolor y el chakra, noto otras diferencias como importantes en su cuerpo virtual como el hecho de que se sentía más fuerte, tenía mejores reflejos y un mayor aguante físico de lo que alguna vez recordaba en su cuerpo real. Como alguien con experiencia en los juegos VRMMORPG podía decir que esta era la experiencia más realista en todos los juegos que había jugado.

Tras probar exitosamente la técnica un par ocasiones subiendo y bajando de un árbol, decidió probar algo más arriesgado y empezó a saltar los árboles, era mucho más difícil que subir y bajar porque debía centrarse siempre en donde iba a aterrizar, lección que aprendió de forma no agraciada, encontrándose más de una vez en el suelo tras estrellarse con una rama, en más de una ocasión tras haberse golpeado partes sensibles con las ramas, y por dios el juro que en esas veces si le dolió, de nuevo no tanto como debería pero igualmente dolía.

Tras medio hora de entrenamiento decidió tomar un descanso junto a un arroyo de agua cristalina, el cual aprovecho para ver su imagen, donde vio reflejado a un hombre de 30 años, con cabello negro recogido en una coleta, una cara con rasgos afilados acompañados de varias cicatrices y ojos negros. Su cuerpo era de complexión dura y musculosa e iba vestido con la indumentaria vestimenta de un ninja chunin de Konohagakure, inmediatamente oyó el sonido de hojas crujiendo, sabiendo que el juego no tenía un sistema de penalizaciones para los jugadores que mataran a otros fuera de las aldeas, se puso en guardia sacando su kunai.

-Tranquilo no quiero pelear- escucho una voz silenciosa mientras se acercaba una mujer de pelo blanco y figura estrecha, que aparentaba unos 20 años, vestida con una camisa azul sin mangas con cuello en forma de V, unos shorts negros apretados con vendajes blancos a los costados y sandalias abiertas del mismo color, ciertamente un conjunto que dejaba lo suficiente a la vista para el gusto de issei que se deleitó por varios segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y ponerse en guardia, este seguía desconfiado de ella especialmente por ese rostro inexpresivo que mantenía, pero viendo que no intentaba nada decidió relajarse.

-Hola que tal

-¿Jugador Beta?

-¿Qué?

-Tienes equipamiento de Chūnin, deber ser jugador beta- dijo mientras se ponía en guardia, era bien sabido por los foros de internet que existía la tendencia entre algunos jugadores beta de matar a los nuevos jugadores durante los primero días del lanzamiento de cada nuevo juego, hasta que estos se aburrían. Decidiendo que era mejor no complicarse la existencia decidió decir la verdad.

-No, no, no- alzo sus manos en gesto de paz- solo compre el paquete Chūnin para principiantes.

-Sucio tramposo

-No me digas tramposo, cualquiera puede comprarlo- le respondió de vuelta

-Tramposo y seguramente pervertido- continúo diciendo en esa callada y frunciendo el ceño

Issei estaba sin palabras, ya le habían dicho tramposo y pervertido (no que no fuese eso último, pero por lo menos se controlaba), no estaba dispuesto a dejar esto así.

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-No

-Si

-No

-Sí y también grosero e idiota

-¿Qué? No te atrevas a hablarme así- le había dicho gritándole, bastante molesto por los insultos de esa mujer- no soy un tramposo, ni tampoco idiota.

\- Lo eres además de muy grosero y un gran pervertido y todos los pervertidos deben morir.

Dicho esto le lanzo un puñetazo directamente a la cara que apenas pudo esquivar.

-Espera cálmate no quiero pelear.

-Todos los pervertidos merecen la muerte- continuaba diciendo en esa misma voz apagada mientras de la nada apareció detrás de issei y le dio una patada a su costado derecho, mandándolo contra un árbol, este admitió que ese golpe si dolió.

Viendo que la chica iba enserio decidió poner en práctica lo que había aprendido, canalizando chakra en sus pies y subiendo al árbol, evitando por poco otro puñetazo, juro que escucho aquella mujer gruñir de dolor pero no se detuvo a mirar y salió saltando por las ramas de los árboles, tras recorrer lo que le pareció un kilómetro se detuvo, sentándose en la rama de un árbol jadeando agitadamente.

-Gracias a dios creo que la perdí- dijo mientras se recostaba para recuperar el aliento.

Desafortunadamente para issei ese alivio fue solo momentáneo a la vez que continuo asombrándose por el nivel de realismo del que ofrecía el juego al darse cuenta en cámara lenta de que media docena de shuriken se dirigían hacia él, esquivándolos en el último segundo mientras estos se incrustaban varios centímetros dentro del tronco.

-Oh por el amor de dios ¿que nunca te das por vencida?- grito ante su perseguidora que lo miraba con un rostro lleno de odio desde el suelo.

-Muere pervertido

En serio esa mujer lo iba volver loco, no habían pasado ni 2 horas en el juego y ya una demente intentaba matarlo, no deseaba morir porque en tal caso esa mujer tomaría todo lo que llevaba en su inventario incluyendo su equipamiento de chunin además de que tendría que crear un avatar, ya que el juego, fiel a su ideario de realismo absoluto dejaría su cuerpo muerto en el bosque para que cualquier jugador que pasase saqueara lo que ella no se hubiese llevado, obligándolo a crear un nuevo avatar y realmente le gustaba el que tenia de momento.

"¡espera equipamiento chunin eso es!" recordó con una sonrisa mientras volvió a saltar por los árboles, si bien su perseguidora no la había perdido el rastro, esta corría por el suelo del bosque, dejándola en desventaja en términos de velocidad, continuo así durante varios minutos hasta que vio un claro y vio el lugar perfecto para su trampa.

Tras algo más de un minuto su plan ya estaba listo y se puso en posición, unos segundos después llego su perseguidora.

-Hora de morir pervertido- escucho la voz apagada de su perseguidora.

-Tú serás quien morirá- mientras que activaba el sello de mano de la serpiente, la mujer de cabello blanco lo miro por unos segundos hasta que oyó el sonido de las chispas y el papel quemándose, teniendo solo unos segundos dio la espalda para salir a correr pero era demasiado tarde pues la explosión la alcanzado en la espalda, mandándola a volar contra los árboles, dejándola semi-inconsciente.

No queriendo tomar más riesgos y dando silenciosamente gracias a sus padres por comprarle el paquete chunin tomo un sello de drenado de chakra y se lo aplico en la frente, no contaba con la habilidad necesaria para absorber su chakra, pero drenándola de este le era suficiente, tras esperar a que surgiera efecto decidió atar sus muñecas para evitar cualquier inconveniente y paso a registrar sus bolsillos solo para no desperdiciar la ocasión.

Tras tomar un par de kunais, una bolsa con media docena de shurikens y un par de centenares de Ryō vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde y decidió marcharse.

-Espee…ra que… no… vasss a- dijo con una voz débil, issei sabía que el drenado de chakra causaba una penalización absoluta en el movimiento y la capacidad de hablar del jugador. Decidiendo que ya no corría ningún riesgo lee respondió

-Matarte, no vale la pena, tómalo como una lección de humildad- asegurándolo de usar un tono suave y alegre, acompañado de una sonrisa inocente para restregarle su victoria en la cara.

-Ve…..te a la mierrrr…da perverti…do- espeto con una mirada llena de odio.

-Y con esa misma boca besas a tu madre, deberían lavártela con jabón…

Issei se detuvo unos momentos al sentir una cantidad enorme de intención asesina emanando de la mujer, viendo que no había nada más que ganar decidió irse a Konohagakure, aunque solo pudo caminar unos minutos para detenerse y apoyarse en un tronco mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente, esa persecución quemo la mayoría de sus reservas, viendo que faltaban menos de 5 minutos para su reunión con sus amigos y no deseando tener que pelear con otro jugador sin chakra tomo una de sus píldoras de soldado.

Tras unos segundos sintió como su recupero toda su energía y sentía que su cuerpo como nuevo salió saltando por las ramas

 **7:40 P.M. Naciones Elementales, Centro de Sunagakure**

Si hay algo que las primeras 4 horas del juego le enseñaron a Riser Phenex es que el ODIABA EL DESIERTO, lo peor no era el calor infernal del día, o los vientos fríos de la noche o incluso la aburrida y monótona vista de este. No lo peor era la arena que te cubría todo el día, a toda hora el cuerpo y no importara cuanto te la sacudieras, nunca se iba y para colmo siempre pareciese que hubiese más que cuando te la quitaste al principio.

-Disculpe _wángyé,_ ¿Se encuentra bien?- escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, viendo quien era mejoro un tanto su humor, su torre y pieza de ataque más importante de toda su corte Xuelan

-No es nada xuelan, es solo que el clima del desierto es más molesto de lo que originalmente pensé.

-Si me permite, conseguí esto en una tienda para usted es un té de yerbabuena

-Gracias lo necesitaba- mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida- por cierto te ves muy bien mi querida xuelan, me alegra ver que sabes mantener tu estilo en todo momento- le dedico una sonrisa mientras la cara de suelan se ruborizaba por el cumplido, había diseñado su avatar con las mismas proporciones de su cuerpo y su ropa (un top de azul oscuro con shorts ajustados del mismo color) para complacer a su amo, cosa que había logrado, aunque la indumentaria del resto de las piezas de riser no era demasiado diferente.

-Es muy amable _wángyé,_ no tiene que molestarse…

-Hermano cuando vamos a salir, hemos estado aquí todo el día es molesto y muy aburrido- oyó gritar a su hermana menor

-Tranquila Ravel primero necesitamos encontrar el gremio, clan o como le digan, Sabaku antes de hacer nada más.

-Pero este lugar es tannn…. aburrido, porque no podemos volver al desierto a pelear contra los escorpiones gigantes, los ninjas renegados o los buitres negros eso es más divertido- haciendo un puchero

Ravel Phenex, "mi querida hermana menor, educada, elegante y más importante tsundere, este era uno de los motivos por el cual te tengo en mi corte, siempre quise tener una tsundere en mi grupo"

-Hey, se lo que estás pensando y no lo soy

-¿Que no eres? - dijo de forma simple y sarcástica

-tu siempre dices que soy tsundere y no lo soy

-Dicen que entre más lo niegas más lo eres

-QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE- grito a todo pulmón con las mejillas coloradas, esto es lo que le encantaba de ravel, esa forma de cambiar de actitud.

-mph definitivamente tsundere no hay duda.

-Cállate, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy.

El resto de la corte de riser solo miro el intercambio mientras dejaban escapar pequeñas risitas al observar la cara enrojecida de ravel, casi siempre tenían estas discusiones entre hermanos y siempre terminaban igual, con ella haciendo un torpe escape mientras su hermano mayor se reía.

-Bueno señoritas esto ha sido muy divertido pero debemos buscar el…

-Clan Sabaku imagino- le interrumpiéndole una voz perteneciente a un hombre alto, piel morena, de aspecto fuerte, calvo y vestido con una hakama de cobre ligero con bordes de color arena sobre la que tenía puesta piezas de armadura ligera que le saludaba con una mano al aire.

-Si…., de pura casualidad no sabes dónde estará ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, síganme-le respondió con una sonrisa- siempre estamos felices de tener nuevos miembros, especialmente si se trata de jugadores beta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…

-Su forma de moverse, hablar acerca de cómo pelearan contra los enemigos en el juego, indumentaria y equipamiento indica experiencia previa y dado que el juego solo ha estado online por un par de horas, es seguro asumir que ya habían jugado la versión beta.

"Observador" fue lo que pensó, mientras miraba al tipo, lo cierto es que el único del grupo que resaltaba era riser mismo, el llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos con contornos dorados y una camisa gris con líneas doradas de manga corta con cuello alto abierto, mientras que el resto de las chicas solo vestían una blusa negra sin mangas y shorts del mismo color (exceptuando a suelan que vestía de forma más provocativa para su rey), dispuesto a seguirle la corriente al extraño solo para divertirse continuo la conversación

-Pues es agradable ver que alguien puede reconocer la calidad cuando la ve.

-No eres del tipo humilde- remarco con cierto tono de broma

-Cuando tienes el poder para respaldar tus afirmaciones, es natural que te jactes de ello

-Bueno creo que podremos comprobarlo muy pronto, síganme

 **10 minutos después, zona noroeste de Sunagakure**

-Les doy la bienvenida al gremio Clan Sabaku, por favor siéntanse en casa mientras hablo con los superiores.

Riser lo admitió este lugar tenia clase, el gremio era una enorme mansión oriental con unos jardines delanteros con decorados con plantas del desierto, tras los cuales había una enorme puerta rojiza de hierro, tras esta se encontraba la sala principal del gremio donde se encontraban reunidas centenares de personas, todos vestidos con la indumentaria ninja de sunagakure u otros ropajes ligeros para soportar mejor el calor del desierto.

-Conmigo chicas no se separen.

El grupo se mantuvo prácticamente a la espalda de riser mientras este caminaba tras lo que asumió serían los examinadores del gremio que los llevaron a un área de entrenamiento del patio trasero donde su mirada se posó en el gran premio por el que se había molestado en comprar el juego y la consola

 _ **Fashback-10 meses atrás**_

 _Recostado en el sofá de su mansión frente a las costas de la isla de Naxos se encontraba Riser Phenex, tercer hijo de la rama principal del clan phenex, familia miembro de los 72 pilares del inframundo, tratando de matar el tiempo viendo televisión mientras tenía cada lado suyo dos chicas que se habían quedado dormidas mientras lo abrazaban, sin tener nada puesto más que un bóxer y estas solo unas piyamas ligeras._

 _-Buenas tardes a todos nuestros televidentes, hoy les traemos un programa más de Gamers of Europe, el programa número uno en información sobre videojuegos de todo el continente hoy les traemos más información sobre el…._

 _Riser decidió no seguir prestando atención a la televisión, los videojuegos personalmente le aburrían, le parecían un pasatiempo vacío para niños pequeños, hombres como el, los cuales que podían tener a toda hora a cualquiera de las mujeres más hermosas y sexis del planeta, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que jugar una forma de escaparse de la realidad._

 _Hablando de eso y viendo la oportunidad que tenía decidió despertar a las 2 bellezas que tenía a lado suyo con unas sutiles caricias por sus zonas sensibles para tener algo de diversión, no esperaba a nadie hoy, así que por que no._

 _-Buenos días bellas durmientes- dijo con una sonrisa, las 2 mujeres lo miraron soñolientamente para después dedicarle una sonrisa_

 _-Buenos días mi querido rey- dijo una de las chicas de cabello purpura con una mirada seductora._

 _-Que podemos hacer nosotros sus bellas sirvientas para su majestad- le dirigió la otra al oído_

 _-Señoritas la pregunta correcta es como yo pueda complacerlas._

 _-Por favor mi rey, no se esfuerce y déjenos continuar, usted está complaciéndonos lo suficiente con su presencia - dijo la chica de pelo violeta mientras bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de riser._

 _-Por favor déjenos complacerlo este día, después de todo ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos un momento- mientras la otra mujer de cabello castaño con 3 mechones rojizos le besaba el cuello._

 _-Si ustedes insisten- dijo cerrando los ojos y preparándose para una emocionante y excitante mañana._

 _-¡RISERRRRR¡- oyó un grito que hizo que los tres cayeran del sofá al piso, levantando la mirada vio la figura de una niña no mayor de 11 años con cabellos dorados en forma de rizos circulares, su querida hermana ravel._

 _-Ravel ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes gritar así?- pregunto molesto._

 _-Pero me prometiste llevarme a la playa y luego al parque de diversiones y no quiero ir sola- dijo exasperadamente_

 _-Ravel cálmate, dije que te llevaría mañana-suspirando y resignándose a que ya no iba a poder disfrutar de un momento a solas con sus chicas durante el resto del día._

 _-Pero quiero que sea ahora- acto seguido cruzo los brazos mientras de su piel salía humo, mostrando lo enojada que estaba._

 _-Espera entonces mientras me visto, Yubelluna, Isabela vamos_

 _-Si mi rey- respondieron al unísono la reina y la torre de riser y prepararse para ir a la playa, aunque decepcionadas por haber sido interrumpidas, ellas admitían, delatadas por sus risitas que les divertía ver como la hermana menor de su amo podía sacarlo de quicio en las situaciones más vergonzosas._

 _Tras 15 minutos de echarse agua fría y cambiarse riser salió a la sala para ver a su hermana mirando fijamente al televisor_

 _-Ravel ya estamos…_

 _-SHHHH silencio esto es importante_

 _-Por fin tenemos confirmación de que en 4 meses sale la versión beta del juego y los datos hablan de más de 100.00 plazas vacantes para jugadores, tengo el presentimiento…_

 _-Ravel deja eso tenemos que irnos_

 _-Hermano podemos comprar una consola Nervegear y el juego Shinobi World Chronicles, por favor, por favor, por favor, realmente lo quiero- le dijo dedicándole una cara con ojos de perrito._

 _Riser una vez más maldijo en su interior esa cara de ruego que tenía mientras trataba de entender la contradicción de la actitud grosera, mandona, suplicante, adorable y tierna de su hermana, "bueno así son las tsundere" pensó en para sus adentros._

 _-Es solo un juego ravel, por el gran satán no sé qué le ves a esas cosas._

 _-Mencione que hay chicas muy guapas que juegan en realidad virtual y les gustan a los tipos grupos que juegan videojuegos_

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto estupefacto_

 _-Si mira- acto seguido subió el volumen con el televisor mientras riser quedaba boquiabierto por lo que vio, era una mujer con rostro suave, piel broceada y un más que respetable escote, vestida negra con una blusa ajustada._

 _-Pues bien considerando la campaña de mercadeo del juego y los últimos lanzamientos de la corporación Argos, es seguro admitir que el Shinobi World Chronicles superara las expectativas, además estoy ansiosa de ver qué clase de gamers serán quienes logren estrenar el juego._

 _-Gracias por su entrevista señorita castillo, bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana para más noticias del mundo de los gamers_

 _-¿Quién era ella?_

 _-Carolina ramos castillo, una de las youtubers más populares de España, amante del anime, reconocida critica de videojuegos y si soltera, también debo decir que le encantan los hombres que juegan videojuegos, quien sabe tal vez puedas convencerla de que se una a tu corte si le muestras que sabes jugar y yo podría ayudarte- añadiendo una pausa dramática- mencione que tiene amigas igual de guapas que también le encantan los hombres que juegan videojuegos VRMMORPG._

 _Esto dejo a riser en silencio mientras meditaba, por un lado sabía que esto era una treta de su hermana para conseguir el juego, por otro lado SANTO CIELO esa chica era ardiente, si solo tenía que hacer uso de su galantería y mostrar que sabía jugar un juego de video para tenerla en su corte (y a sus amigas) entonces con gusto iba a jugarlo, después de todo, todavía tenía todas sus piezas de peón, eso debería ser más que suficiente para ella y sus compañeras._

 _-Muy bien- acto seguido tomo su iPad air, entro a Amazon y ordeno algunas Nervegear X-Supreme para entrega rápida._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos reclutas, veamos de los que son capaces, tú el de la ropa dorada pasas primero- dijo la chica en un tono fuerte que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

-Con mucho gusto señorita- le hablo con un castellano andaluz bien acentuado para desaparecer en un **Shunshin** sin humo y reaparecer a pocos metros de la líder del gremio.

-Nada mal, no muchos jugadores beta son capaces de hacer un shunshin sin dejar humo, que otras técnicas tienes.

-Puede hacer los tres jutsus básicos sin usar los signos en las manos- acto seguido creo unos 6 **bushin** , los camuflo con un **Henge** haciéndolos ver como civiles promedio y perforo un **Kawarimi** con un barril cercano.

-Bien tienes mi atención- dijo con un ligero interés en su voz-¿qué tienes en ninjutsu?

-La naturaleza de mi chakra es **Katon** , sobre lo que puedo hacer permítame demostrarle- acto seguido tomo posición frente a unos muñecos de entrenamiento y preparo los signos de mano.

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-** lanzando una bola de fuego de más de 5 metros de diámetro que envolvió a los muñecos **-** todavía no termino **, Katon: Endan-** dándose la vuelta para expirar diversas mini bolas de fuego a otro conjunto de muñecos, seguidamente desapareció en otro shunshin para reaparecer detrás de un tercer grupo de muñecos de entrenamiento- y ahora para el final **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu-** creando una descarga de más de una docena de pequeñas bolas de fuego que dejaron hechos los muñecos en simples harapos.

En el lado de los examinadores muchos estaban sorprendidos por ver al recién llegado usar ninjustu de rango C cuando la mayoría del gremio no había dominado los 3 jutsus básicos aunque la líder seguía impasible ante la demostración.

-No está mal, fácilmente puedes ser rango chunnin con esas habilidades, pero dime que tan bien peleas cuerpo a cuerpo- apareciendo en ese mismo instante detrás de riser y dándole una patada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, seguida de una rápida sucesión de puños por la parte superior del pecho, riser utilizo otro shunshin para escapar, pero castillo ya lo estaba esperando y le dio una patada por la rodilla que lo desequilibro, momento que ella aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, tras el cual cayó al suelo.

-En una pelea real ya estarías muerto- interrumpió para susurrarle al oído- la próxima vez no seas tan obvio- pausando para dirigirse al resto- ¿ciertamente sabe dar un show no creen?- dirigiendo la mirada al grupo – es decente y sus habilidades son de rango de chunin por lo que puedo ver, así que puede unirse, ustedes también pajaritos no me decepcionen- entonando un tono serio e intimidante hacia la corte de riser.

Dicho esto hecha se alejó mientras el grupo de riser corría a socorrer a este.

-Señor phenex se encuentra bien

-Si no te preocupes mihae solo golpea un poco más fuerte de lo esperado- trato de restarle importancia a lo ocurrido, aunque su cuerpo le dolía bastante por los golpes, más de lo que había pensado que fuera posible con el sistema de ultra realismo, en esos momentos maldijo no tener sus poderes de fénix con él.

-Hermano eso fue estúpido y patético, tus eres mejor que eso

-Gracias por la preocupación hermanita.

En respuesta ravel solo le saco la lengua

-Este es sin dudad un hueso duro de roer, pero mejor así- dijo entre risas mientras se levantaba, sufriendo ligeros estamos de dolor mientras su grupo solo pudo sudar incomodadamente ante su actitud.

 **8:40 P.M, Naciones elementales, afueras de Kumogakure**

En una noche solo podía ser escuchado el sonido de los vientos que rasgaban los acantilados de _Kaminari no Kuni,_ dentro de un campo de escombros yacía sentado de piernas cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados una persona meditando frente a una frente a una roca de más de dos metros de altura, a simple vista solo parecía intentar un poco de meditación, sin intención alguna de moverse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la roca fue cortada en 4 pedazos que cayeron al piso.

Frente a estos estaba la misma persona que hasta hacia unos segundos estaba sentado en posición de ataque, enfundando una katana a cada mano, las cuales chispeaban energía eléctrica.

-Maldición sigo malgastando demasiado chakra en ese **chidori** , necesito mejor control- dijo para sí mismo mientras jadeaba intentando no caer de rodillas.

Aquel jugador, vestido con la indumentaria básica de un ninja de kumogakure y apariencia similar había venido aquí hacia horas para poder practicar en paz, sabiendo que la mayoría de los jugadores estarían los asentamientos formando los gremios durante los primeros días del juego tras el lanzamiento, por lo que tenía el campo para el solo.

No que kazuto (o Kirito dentro del juego) fuera un jugador solitario, los juegos VRMMORPG eran el único lugar donde él podía decir que tenía vida social, pero también eran su única forma de alejarse de sus problemas diarios, de tener momentos en verdad privados, donde nadie lo molestara, esos momentos eran pocos y en verdad preciados para él.

Recordaba como hacia horas había entrado al juego, como jugador beta él ya tenía experiencia en el juego, pero habían pasado casi 6 meses y necesitaba entrenar pronto, tras una extenuante sesión, ya se sentía más preparado para volver a jugar.

-Wow hombre, cuando dijiste que ibas a entrenar pensé que te referías a practicar ninjustu o algo de kenjutsu, no destruir la mitad del valle- escucho mientras se acercarse una figura de apariencia joven, cabello largo marrón, vestida con túnicas rojas y una armadura parecida a la de un samurai

-Solo es una pequeña sección no exageres Klein- dijo cruzando los brazos- además necesitaba practicar mis movimientos kl

-Vamos hombre tranquilo solo era una broma, en fin porque no vienes conmigo, ya casi son las 9:00 P.M, deberíamos volver.

-Creo que podría usar un poco más de practicar sabes, si mejor ve tu primero ya te alcanzo

-No te cansas de practicar todo el tiempo hombre, digo esto es un juego, si quiero estresarme solo iría a mi trabajo- dijo un poco molesto por el tono serio de su compañero- ustedes los jugadores beta son demasiado serios para su propio bien, por cierto ¿Qué estilo era ese?

-Muso Jikiden Eishin Ryu, es un estilo samurái especializado en matar un solo golpe, combinado con el chidori es una técnica mortal

-Creo recordar que eso tiene un problema con la visión de túnel ¿no es así?

-Solo si lo utilizas directamente en la mano, canalizándolo a una espada evitas el efecto de la visión de túnel, aunque todavía se nubla un poco mi visión, pero por lo menos no es tan malo que cuando empecé.

Tras eso kirito cayo de rodilla, mientras sintió que se nublaba la vista, Klein inmediatamente lo tomo de un brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Creo que agotaste tu chakra

-Soy un jonnin puedo soportarlo- empujándolo a un lado- no necesito ayuda para caminar

-Oye no te pongas así, solo trato de ayudarte

Kirito solo levanto la mano en gesto de paz- lo sé es solo que no me gusta que tomen pena de mí.

Kirito se sintió momentáneamente mal por tratarlo de esa forma, a pesar de haberse conocido apenas una horas atrás, Klein realmente le había caído muy bien y no lo trataba como un amateur (a pesar de ser claro de que él era mucho mayor que kirito) por lo que intento disculparse.

-Lo siento no quería ofenderte.

-Tratar de ayudar y sentir pena por los otros es diferente kirito, bueno debo irme mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Ahhh hombre en serio, vaya trabajo de mierda tienes.

-La lengua jovencito, pero tienes razón el esclavista de mi jefe siempre está buscando una excusa para despedirme a mi o mis colegas y no pienso dárselas- suspirando a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Por qué simplemente no renuncias?

-Ya quisiera, pero nadie me contrataría si me despiden o renuncio en mi primer trabajo sin cumplir 5 años en este.

-Que malo

-Así de desgraciada puede ser la vida.

-Oye ¿Por qué tu si puedes usar malas palabras y yo no?

-Ehhh porque soy adulto y tú no.

-No soy ningún niño.

-Aun así eres menor de edad, bueno fue un gusto conocerte buenas noches.

Kirito iba dirigirse a la aldea a comprar unos suministros para el siguiente día y cerrar la sesión cuando Klein lo llamo.

-Eh kirito esto puede sonar extraño pero…- pregunto con una voz nerviosa- de pura casualidad ¿no te aparece la opción de cerrar sesión en el menú?

-Claro que si mira- kirito saco el menú cuando vio que la opción de salir del menú no estaba por ninguna parte.

En ese momento que solo podía oírse el sólido de los fríos vientos de la noches pasando por los picos de montaña alrededor, aunque kirito trato de mantenerse calmado no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al abrir el menú, preguntándose si estaría allí la opción de salida.

-¿Pero qué?-miro incrédulo ante el menú, la opción de cerrar sesión no aparecía por ningún lado, no importaba por donde buscara, es como si no existiera.

-Tran… tranquilo kirito, a lo me… mejor es glitch del sistema, eso pasa ¿no?- tartamudeo mientras trataba de mantener la calma- digo el mismo kayaba lo dijo tuvieron que apurarse en sacar el juego, creo.

-Imposible el juego no puede estar fallando, se supone que es el VRMMORPG más avanzado de la historia de la compañía, además ninguno de los otros juegos que la compañía ha sacado hasta entonces ha tenido ese problema.

-Pues tiene que serlo no- Klein trato de razonar, aunque por su voz empezaba ligeramente perturbada- es el primer día, siempre pasan este tipo de cosas el primer día.

-S…si tienes razón a lo mejor solo es un simple glitch del sistema del juego, esperemos unos minutos, dime quieres ayudarme a entrenar, para pasar el tiempo.

Tras unos 30 minutos de espera, para ambos era obvio que algo andaba mal, pues el juego seguía sin permitir la opción de salida, a la vez que ambos empezaban a entrar en pánico.

-Oye kirito porque no sigues mostrándome más tus habilidades- la voz de klien sonba ya desesperada, incluso en casos de fallo del sistema ya deberían haber recibido una notificación que les explicara que estaba pasando.- estoy interesado en ver que más jutsus _Raiton_ tienes, no dijiste que…

 **Ost: Yog-Sothoth 1**

Klein no pudo terminar lo que quiso decir, pues en ese momento él y kirito fueron inmediatamente tele transportados al centro de Kumogakure, junto con decenas de miles de jugadores los cuales se veían igual de confundidos que ellos.

-¿Que está pasando?

-¿Porque nos tele transportamos a la aldea?

-¿Por qué no puedo salir del juego?

-No funciona la opción de cerrar sesión

-El sistema de ayuda no responde

-Ninguna de las aplicaciones del sistema cardinal responde

Eran muchos los gritos y exclamaciones exasperadas de los jugadores que se oían en el aire, para kirito y Klein era obvio que la situación era mucho peor de lo que creían al principio, no era un simple glitch era todo un fallo del sistema. Inmediatamente un grito llamo la atención de todos.

-Miren en el cielo

Todos miraron y quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron, el cielo mismo era iluminado por una combinación de lo que muchos identificaron como chakra del tipo Ying, Yang y energía natural la cual hacia brillar el firmamento como si fuera de día y descendiendo del cielo lo vieron.

Era una forma que cualquier fan de la serie podría identificar. La forma de Susanoo del Rikudō Sennin (sabio de los 6 caminos) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, aunque los espectadores trataban de razonar que simplemente era un juego, que nada de esto era real, que no podía hacerles nada fallaron.

La creatura, el ser, la esencia, todos trataron de describir lo que veían pero fallaron al intentar catalogar a lo que estaba frente a ellos, era una presencia de gran magnitud cuyo poder sentían que sobrepasaba al de un dios, lo más parecido que pudieron pensar aquellos que no sucumbieron al pánico silencioso de la multitud al verlo solo pudieron compararlo con los dioses antiguos de la mitología de Lovecraft, un ser de poder muy superior al cualquier cosa inimaginable, que no conocía moral o razonamiento más allá del propio, algo que los destruiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La gran mayoría sin embargo solo cayo de rodillas ante tal entidad, incapaces siquiera de producir pensamientos coherentes, a la vez que se encontraban hipnotizados por la esencia de esa criatura.

-Bienvenidos- hablo con una voz solemne y profunda, que inspiraba temor, respeto y admiración- la mayoría de ustedes ya se habrá dado cuenta de que la opción de cerrar la sesión no está disponible, déjenme asegurarles que este no es un fallo del sistema, es justo lo que debería pasar.

Las mentes de los presentes procesaron lo que les dijo, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, la figura continuo.

-Permítanme decirles que desde este día, 9 de julio del año 2040 su simple existencia ha finalizado, desde hoy formaran parte de algo más, grande, poderoso y con un verdadero propósito que reemplazara sus simples vidas con algo más allá de lo que sus mentes alguna vez pudieron concebir.

La audiencia solo pudo mirar en silencio mientras hacía cuenta de las palabras, los pocos que se mantenían en pie temblaban de terror, a la vez que sentían grandes cantidades de sudor correr por sus cuerpos, Klein se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar mientras su cuerpo temblaba, a su lado se encontraba kirito, quien en una posición de 4 patas de esforzaba por respirar, ninguno entendía que estaba pasando, que era ese poder, porque les provocaba ese terror si se suponía que esto un simple videojuego como era este terror que sentían irradiar del poder de aquella cosa posible, al tiempo que observaban a esa figura que impasiblemente los veía desde el firmamento.

-Un gran cambio se avecina en el horizonte, uno que sacudirá los cimientos del status quo establecido, que destruirá los errores que se han perpetuado, corrompiendo el ciclo y ustedes son parte fundamental de este, serán quienes apliquen la cura que matara la enfermedad, quienes eliminaran los parásitos que infestan al organismo, quienes restablecerán la gloria perdida- dijo mientras extendía los brazos liberando enormes cantidades de energía que llenaban el cielo.

-Para prepararlos para este cambio he creado este juego, considérenlo su primera prueba- dijo con un tono apagado mientras observaba a quienes estaban debajo de el- su trabajo será sobrevivir, vivir y evolucionar, lo que llamarían un juego de vida o muerte, porque si mueren en el juego, morirán en la vida real, producto de la batería electromagnética de la NerveGear X-Supreme la cual está diseñada para explotar si su avatar muere o si el casco es removido.

Las palabras fueron acompañadas de un silencio sepulcral mientras los presentes asimilaban con horror las implicaciones dentro sus mentes, querían creer que era mentira, que solo era una broma de muy mal gusto de uno de los desarrolladores, pero el tono serio y apagado de quien hablaba no dejaba lugar a dudas en cuanto a la veracidad de lo dicho.

Muchos intentaron preguntar cómo podía saber esto, pero nadie conseguía obtener el valor para hablarle a esa terrorífica presencia.

-Si tienen dudas de la verdad de mis palabras permítanme demostrarles su veracidad.

Inmediatamente aparecieron centenares de imágenes en el cielo, todas eran titulares de noticias de los principales medios de comunicación que hablaban sobre muerte masivas de jugadores del Shinobi World Chronicles, multitudes de ojos se ensancharon mientras veían la enorme cantidad de muertes, todas causadas por severo trauma cerebral inducido por la explosión de la NerveGear X-Supreme, algunos sin motivo aparente u otras por intentar removerlo.

-Como pueden observar cualquier intento de liberarlos desde fuera es inútil, no existe poder en este mundo capaz de sacarlos de aquí. La única forma de salir es prepararse para lo que viene, deben convertirse en los instrumentos necesarios para efectuar el cambio que restablecerá el ciclo y eliminara aquello que lo ha corrompido.

-Les iré dando las instrucciones para que se preparen- en ese mismo instante, sin ninguna advertencia la energía que había iluminado el firmamento se abalanzo en cascada hacia los jugadores, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, muchos intentaron gritar al sentir la energía entrar en sus cuerpos pero solo consiguieron gritos apagados mientras esta se acomodaba dentro de sus cuerpos, transformando sus avatares en la apariencia que tenía cada uno en la vida real, sin embargo estaban demasiado atónitos como para que les importara lo que acababa de pasar, porque finalmente pudieron ver con detenimiento el rostro de la figura, era Akihiko Kayaba.

La visión solo les hizo preguntarse de forma colectiva ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Por esta noche descansen ya que mañana empezara su nueva existencia

Dicho esto la presencia simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, dejando tras de sí el oscuro cielo de la fría noche.

Los jugadores intentaron entrar en pánico, en gritar, pedir auxilio, rezar por la salvación a cualquiera que los escuchase, pero se encontraron incapaces de hacerlo pues el terror seguía presente dentro de ellos, mientras los pocos que se habían mantenido en pie caminaban tambaleándose, buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, poco a poco como los condenados a muerte rezagados a su destino los jugadores se levantaron en silencio, buscando un simple rincón para pasar la noche.

Ninguna palabra se escuchó esa noche en Kumogakure, dado que los jugadores seguían absortos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Lo que no sabían es que la misma figura había aparecido al mismo tiempo en los cielos sobre cada asentamiento grande y pequeño de las naciones elementales a la vez que tele transportaba a todos los jugadores dentro de su radio a la ciudad más cercana, dando el mismo mensaje de desesperación, confusión y terror. Aquella noche más de 5 millones de jugadores permanecieron en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras que unos pocos que habían mantenido una semblanza de control durante el discurso de kayaba se preguntaban cuál era el significado del ciclo al que él se refería.

 **Y listo segundo capítulo completo, admito que este me tomo mucho más de lo que originalmente tenía pensado, pero aquí esta, aquí pudimos observar las primeras horas de varios de los personajes de la historia y el temido momento del anuncio que revela la naturaleza del Shinobi World Chronicles como un juego letal.**

 **Honestamente no estaba seguro de cómo escribir la última parte, quería algo parecido al canon de SAO, pero recordé que eso estaba muy usado y que un fanfic busca es ser original, así que pensé porque no mostrar a kayaba como una figura mítica de la serie que a su vez despidiera un aura de poder comparada a una abominación eldrica que helara los huesos y matara las palabras en la garganta de las personas.**

 **Con esto despedimos cualquier parecido directo con el canon para entrar en el terreno de lo original. Por cierto un recordatorio importante es que aunque estemos utilizando las mismas bases de poderes inspirados en el anime, esto no significa que la escala de poder será la misma.**

 **Garantizo que será superior, muy superior que comparada al caso de la serie de Naruto.**

 **Despidiendome, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Nuevas realidades

**Capítulo 3: Nueva realidades**

 **23 de julio del 2040, 2 semanas tras el anuncio kayaba, Aldea de Konohagakure, 2:30 P.M**

Disclamer: No me pertenecen Highschool dxd, Sword Art Online o ninguna de las franquicias de Naruto, estas le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, Reki Kawahara y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Solo reclamo posesión de los OC (aunque clarifico que no pertenecen los expy de otros anime que sean usados en esta historia) de esta historia y la misma, creado sin ánimo de lucro

"Pensamientos"

GRITOS

 _Flashback_

 _ **Expresiones o idiomas extranjeros diferentes al inglés o japonés**_

-Wow, es peor de lo que pensé.

Con un tono que mezclaba lo deprimente con la desesperación, issei, vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas, un pantalón cargo gris y botas de combate negras solo miro la lista de jugadores fallecidos durante las últimas 2 semanas desde el anuncio de kayaba, cifra que se proyectaba en forma de un holograma frente a él desde la roca memorial de Konohagakure y estas no eran nada esperanzadoras.

Un total de 42,453 muertos durante las primeras 2 semanas tras el anuncio de kayaba era una cifra nada reconfortante, sumado a los que murieron antes del anuncio la cifra alcanzaba un total de 53,348 muertos y algo le decía que todavía estaba por llegar lo peor.

-Hehehehe- issei fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al ver llegar tras de sí a su amigo motohama, vestido con una camisilla blanca, chaqueta gris abierta y pantalones negros cortos-Esta es por mucho la peor pesadilla de mi vida- escucho en un tono histérico a su amigo, que miraba de forma perdida a la roca memorial- Oye issei ¿Crees que podrías decirme por qué no me puedo despertar?

"No es que te culpe, desearía también que solo fuera una pesadilla" pensó issei mientras suspiraba, tras el anuncio de kayaba, él y sus amigos acordaron silenciosamente que esto era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento se despertarían, por lo que simplemente tomaron un apartamento de entre los miles que había disponibles en la aldea para pasar la noche, cuando se despertaron en el mismo lugar a la mañana siguiente encontraron la aldea entera en pánico absoluto, en lo que parecía ser una revuelta urbana, sobraba decir que tras 5 días de disturbios ininterrumpidos sin absolutamente ninguna fuerza policiaca, no le sorprendería que los muertos llegarán a un par de miles.

Ciertamente la cantidad de cadáveres de jugadores que tuvieron que ser enterrados en los días siguientes solo corroboraban esa cifra, además de confirmar de que ya las zonas urbanas habitadas no eran más zonas seguras.

-Vamos motohama tenemos que irnos - dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro de su semi catatónico amigo para guiarlo sobre las silenciosas calles hacia su apartamento, desde hacía 2 semanas él y sus amigos pasaban sus días caminando perdidamente en la aldea para volver al atardecer a lo que de momento era su nuevo hogar.

-Hey chicos que tal- sonó de improviso detrás de ellos la voz de matsuda, vestido con una camisa gris sin mangas y shorts oscuros, que los sorprendió antes de que issei abriera la puerta de su departamento - oigan ¿quieren ir a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes? tengo al dinero.- dijo incómodamente.

-Porque no, vamos motohama- su amigo solo asintió con la cabeza con la mirada perdida mientras se dirigían a un restaurante de entre los cientos de la aldea.

Una vez que llegaron, tomaron una de las mesas vacías y dieron su orden a uno de los NPC que atendía el restaurante, en el tiempo que esperaron solo podían escuchar el silencio opresivo del restaurante, acompañado de las leves y entrecortadas voces de unos pocos jugadores presentes que intentaban charlar.

-Así que, recuerdan esa ese hentai de hace unas 3 semanas, el de las maids con el maestro anciano, ¿bueno no creen? – trato de entablar conversación matsuda, con uno de sus temas habituales de conversación.

-S…Si- respondió issei de forma apagada. El hentai eran un de sus temas favoritos de conversación, literalmente podían pasar horas hablando de cosas pervertidas en público, francamente ellos sabían que no daban la mejor impresión a nadie, pero además del anime, eso era lo único capaz de mantener a los 3 hablando durante horas y en ese momento ninguno de ellos querían hablar de anime.

-Cree...o que estuvo bueno- respondió tartamudeando matsuda.

-Pre..fe..fe..ria algo más sutil y suave- le contesto con la voz débil motohama- se apresuraron a la acción en el comienzo en vez de cons…construir la historia.

-En eso te…te doy la razón motohama.

-Muy cierrrr…to, si-respondió issei nerviosamente.

Tras la respuesta de issei, ninguno de los 3 trato de seguir la conversación, pues sabían que era inútil, tras varios minutos de incomodo silencio, llego su comida, unas simples sopas miso.

Ninguno hablo mientras comían su almuerzo, el opresivo silencio del restaurante mataba cualquier conversación tras apenas unos segundos de empezar, una vez que terminaron su almuerzo se levantaron para volver a su apartamento y esperar a que que ocurriera algún milagro que los sacara del juego.

- _ **ARGH STO GIA FACENDO QUESTO SCHERZO**_ \- todos los presentes en el restaurante se estremecieron ante el grito lleno de rabia, seguido por el sonido de platos rompiéndose- _**¿CHE COSA SUCCEDE A TUTTO?**_ \- todos los presentes en el restaurante se estremecieron ante el arrebato de violencia del sujeto. Este era un hombre corpulento, rostro ovalado, cabello castaño enrulado, cejas gruesas y una voz metálica, vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros al estilo chino con piezas de una armadura de cuero protegiendo sus brazos, piernas y parte del pecho.

-Orlando por favor cálmate estamos en público- trato de tranquilizarlo una persona, de rostro infantil, apariencia joven y estatura baja y cabello rubio, mientras le hablaba al sujeto en voz baja en japonés, ante eso este simplemente se limitó a responderle en su mismo idioma, con el mismo tono.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME NEZHA, EN LAS ULTIMAS DOS SEMANAS HEMOS ESTADO SENTADOS POR AHÍ COMO IDIOTAS ESPERANDO A QUE NOS SAQUEN DE ESTE ESTUPIDO JUEGO Y TODAVIA SEGUIMOS ATRAPADOS Y ¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME?

-Así Einstein y dime cuál es tu maldito plan para sacarnos de aquí- le replico uno de los jugadores presentes, molesto por el escándalo del llamado Orlando.

-Pues…. podríamos hacer lo que kayaba nos dijo, simplemente entrenar hasta que haya suficientes jugadores lo bastante fuertes según sus estándares, solo significa que tenemos que subir de nivel- dijo resaltando la obviedad de su argumento.

-Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso.

-Es la instrucción que nos dio kayaba imbécil.

-Acaso se te olvido que ese miserable de kayaba mando al diablo todo el sistema de Habilidades Ninja, junto con él con el sistema de nivelación la primera noche que nos atrapo.

Dicho esto siguió un silencio mientras los presentes recordaban amargamente como en la misma noche del anuncio habían recibido la notificación de que el sistema oficial de habilidades shinobi, incluyendo los [movimientos de preparación] y [guía automática de ataque] del juego, en prácticamente todas las áreas como el ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fūinjutsu, Jujutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Senjutsu, entre otros quedaban permanentemente desactivados, obligándolos ahora a tener que aprender tanto los movimientos como la aplicación correcta de chakra por ellos mismos en vez de dejárselo al juego. Tampoco habían olvidado como el sistema de subida de nivel también se había desactivado permanentemente y si era de creíble lo anunciado en el mensaje, entonces para dominar completamente un jutsu o siquiera una [mejora física del chakra] ya no era posible simplemente asignarles puntos ganados por alcanzar grados de experiencia a un árbol de habilidades, sino practicarla hasta el punto de que pudiera hacer sin siquiera usar signos de mano, lo único que quedaba de este era una proyección de las estadísticas que mostraba el progreso de cada jugador, que para colmo de males solo podía ser consultada en las llamadas zonas designadas, fuera de estas era prácticamente imposible.

La mayoría de los jugadores estaba en acuerdo de que kayaba no era solo un demente por atraparlos en este juego de muerte sino también un troll por volver tan complicado el juego al obligarlos a aprender todos los movimientos por ellos mismos, estropear todo el sistema de nivelación y obligarlos a practicar la técnica hasta poder hacerla sin signos de manos, para poder verdaderamente dominarla.

Claro el sistema rara vez se usaba en técnicas de rang incluso los jugadores Beta podían utiliza técnicas C sin el sistema, pero además de estos nadie podía usar las técnicas de rango C o superiores sin el sistema de artes ninjas y usar las técnicas no era algo que la mayoría creyera posible, simplemente era demasiado complicado.

-Pues yo pienso entrenar igualmente, no podemos simplemente quedarnos sentados de brazos cruzados, esperando una ayuda que no llegara- replico airadamente- yo digo que de momento le sigamos el juego a kayaba, en algún punto ese bastardo debe darnos más instrucciones o una forma de salir de aquí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Que me asegura de que kayaba simplemente no nos va a dejar morir, por si no te has dado cuenta ya han muerto varios miles de jugadores solo en las primeras 2 semanas- le replico el tipo, sonando rezagado por continuar la conversación.

-Simplemente creo que hacer algo es mejor que rezagarme a morir - dijo suspirando para luego dirigirse a todos los presentes- escuchen todos si alguien quiere por lo menos quiere hacer algo para intentar salir del juego nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento #3, yo pienso entrenar y hacerme más fuerte, cualquiera que lo desee con gusto lo ayudare.

Dicho esto el tipo salió del restaurante, seguido del joven al que había llamado nezha.

-Un poco agresivo ¿no creen?- dijo motohoma, llamando la atención de sus amigos por ser la primera frase completa que decía en 2 semanas.

-Ja, más bien un patán, bueno ya se me quito el hambre, voy a volver al apartamento chicos.

-Yo te sigo- dijo apagadamente motohama- también perdí el hambre.

-Ustedes vayan, yo voy a caminar un rato por la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado issei, recuerda no te fíes de nadie es peligroso allí afuera.

-Bien, adiós chicos.

Con eso issei se despidió de sus amigos mientras iba caminando por las calles de la aldea solo en sus pensamientos.

"Dios bendito esto esta tan solo" pensó con un escalofrió mientras recorría las calles vacías de Konohagakure, mientras miraba en todo momento cada rincón, por temor a que alguien lo asaltara en cualquier instante estaría disfrutando de la escena, pues la versión de Konohagakure que habían usado para el juego era la de Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, haciéndola parecer más como una metrópolis moderna que una aldea oculta, con rascacielos, tiendas de todo tipo incluyendo tecnología y un sistema de trenes eléctricos, sino fuera por la situación issei supuso que él y sus amigos estarían pasando los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

-Espero que ese tipo todavía siga en el área de entrenamiento.- murmuro para sí mientras iba al área de entrenamiento #3, él mismo tenía sus dudas sobre si funcionaría o no, pero en ese momento entrenar para volverse más fuerte era el único camino disponible para escapar y no creía poder soportar más estar sentado todo el día a que alguien los rescatara.

 **1 hora después: Área de entrenamiento #3**

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad de andar sobre los bosques de las afueras de la aldea issei llego al área de entrenamiento #3, donde encontró al tipo que había gritado en el restaurante golpeando con una espada muy grande un poste de madera.

-Dis...culpa no quiero molestar pero- dijo nerviosamente mientras vio como el sujeto paraba en su práctica, para mirarlo fijamente, issei retrocedió unos pasos, nervioso pensando que el sujeto lo iba a atacar.

Este tras observarlo unos momentos estallos en carcajadas.

-Jajajjaja, calma niño no voy a hacerte daño- dijo en japonés mientras dejaba su espada clavada en el piso y levantaba las manos en gesto de paz, -es bueno saber que hay gente que todavía no se ha resignado a estar a meditar observando la nada todo el día.

-Bue….no solo pienso que deberíamos hacer algo, en vez de quedarnos sentados a esperar que nos saquen.

\- **Aspettare la manna dal cielo** , eres muy perspicaz **ragazzo**

-¿Qué?

-Un dicho italiano, significa esperar pasivamente que se haga algo realidad, Orlando Macini un placer- extendiéndole la mano.

-Issei Hyoudou, un gusto conocerlo Orlando-sempai.

-Sempai eh, me caes bien **ragazzo** \- le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el cabello- vamos a entrenar, dime en que área se especializa tu personaje

-Pues eh, en ninjutsu sé que la naturaleza de mi chakra es Katon y diseñe mi avatar para hacer algo de genjutsu pero con el sistema como esta no sé si….

-Bien, por suerte para ti creo que tengo unos pergaminos con jutsus de Katon y algo de genjutsu por aqui, pero es solo lo más básico.

-Bueno, todos tenemos que empezar por un lado no es cierto sempai.

-Siempre positivo eh, me gusta esa actitud- le dedico una sonrisa- vamos no hay que desperdiciar la luz del día.

 **11:30 P.M. Tierra de las cascadas (1), afueras de la aldea de Takigakure**

En cualquier situación normal, xenovia hubiera admirado el bello paisaje frente a ella, el de una ciudad medieval de estilo chino, construido a la sombra de un gigantesco árbol de centenares de metros de altura, cuyas ramas frondosas dejaban pasar la tenue luz de las estrellas, iluminando levemente la aldea y reflejándose sobre las aguas cristalinas de los incontables riachuelos y pequeñas cascadas que se hallaban en cada rincón de la ciudad.

Sin embargo esta no era una situación normal.

 **Ost: Aram 17- Book of Enoch**

Xenovia, vestida con una camisa manga larga ajusta y pantalones negros para camuflarse en la noche, solo miro con ojos vacíos la que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar de forma indefinida, mientras se preguntaba en sus adentros él porque, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer esto?, ella siempre fue fiel, siempre siguió los sagrados mandamientos del señor, siempre obedeció a la santa iglesia en todo momento cuando entrenaba para ser exorcista y llevar el justo castigo a los pecadores como le dijo su madre adoptiva.

Entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le había ocurrido esto?, ¿Por qué Dios había dejado que algo tan horrible le ocurriese a una fiel servidora como ella? ¿Por qué la había abandonado en esta pesadilla?

Mientras su mente estaba ocupada tratando de hacer frente a su situación, no noto los pasos de una persona que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¿Xenovia que haces afuera a estas horas de la noche?, recuerda que te he dicho que es peligroso salir de noche- se oyó en el silencio de la noche la voz preocupada de un hombre, dándose la vuelta xenovia se encontró con la mirada cansada del hermano Rizzo en pijamas mientras fruncía el ceño, frustrado por tener que buscar a xenovia a estas horas de la noche.

-Pe…Perdóneme hermano rizzo, no podía dormir y pensé que algo de aire fresco me ayudaría a conciliar el sueño- dijo mientras sentía ahogarse por la falta de aire al asustarse por la repentina aparición del rizzo.

Escuchando su quebradiza voz, rizzo solo suspiro pesadamente mientras recordaba los últimos días, durante la primera noche hubo una calma incómoda tras el anuncio de kayaba, los jugadores simplemente se dirigieron a cualquiera de los edificios, tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, acomodándose en cualquier habitación disponible, para pasar la noche, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un loco sueño y se despertaran en sus camas.

La mañana siguiente se encargó de quebrar esas esperanzas.

 _ **Flashback- 2 semanas atrás**_

 _-_ _Urgh no ahora es demasiado temprano- murmuro soñoliento un cansado Aurelio Rizzo, quien rodo al otro lado de la cama para evitar los rayos del sol, sin embargo este tenía el habito de no poder volver a conciliar el sueño tras ser interrumpido, minutos más tarde y dándose cuenta de que no volvería a dormir se levantó con un bostezo._

 _-Qué demonios creo que es hora de comenzar mi día igualmente- dijo cansado mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirarse- pero que sueño más raro- se dijo así mismo mientras recordaba la extraña pesadilla, como exorcista asociado a la iglesia él se había enfrentado a toda clase de horrores sobrenaturales y sin embargo lo que vio en ese sueño esa noche lo aterro como nunca antes, especialmente porque juraría por Dios y todos los santos que esa presencia iba más allá de todo horror sobrenatural que se había enfrentado y sintió que lo aterraba como nunca nada lo había hecho._

 _-No importa será mejor que bañe y desayune- dijo para sí mismo, todavía medio dormido y por alguna razón inusualmente acalorado, sabía que estaba en época de verano en Italia, pero estaba seguro de que nunca hacia tanto calor, en ese mismo instante sintió un ligero olor a humo._

 _Instintivamente abrió completamente sus ojos y analizo la habitación. Esta era una habitación de 4 paredes blancas sin decoración, con una sola ventana de vidrio cerrada y una pequeña cama en el centro del cuarto, definitivamente no era el cuarto de su departamento en Florencia, lo que significaba que alguien lo había secuestrado y llevado a una localización desconocida._

 _También noto que sus ropas habían sido sustituidas por chaqueta de color gris junto con pantalones cortos de color azul marino y sandalias abiertas._

 _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar el incremento de la temperatura, el olor a humo y el sonido de algo agrietándose- ¡mierda!- grito mientras parte del techo cayo por donde estaba parado hasta hacia solo un segundo, mirando hacia arriba se alarmo al ver que el resto del techo estaba ardiendo y estaba por caerle encima._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo uno de los trozos de madera quemados ignorando el abrasador calor en su mano, lo uso para romper la ventana e inmediatamente saltar por esta, aterrizando de cabeza en medio de un pequeño rio._

 _Una vez fuera de peligro miro a su alrededor, viendo varias casas tradicionales chinas ardiendo en llamas y escuchando gritos por doquier. Viendo el caos a su alrededor, decidió alejarse lo más rápido de las llamas que se esparcían violentamente por todas partes, mientras trataba de hacerse una idea de donde estaba, definitivamente no parecía estar en Florencia o siquiera Italia._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo respirando agitadamente tras correr un par de cientos de metros tratándose de alejarse de los incendios hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. La respuesta le llego inmediatamente a la vez que se quedaba sin palabras al volver a mirar la ciudad, ya que esta estaba a la sombra de un gran árbol de centenares de metros de altura._

 _En aquel instante cayo de rodillas sobre el pasto, mientras reconocía con horror que la pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla sino algo muy real, durante varios segundos su mente se quedó en blanco tratando de procesar la información, su carrera como exorcista asociado a la iglesia católica le había enseñado a esperar lo inesperado y adaptarse a la situación, pero esto iba más allá de cualquier cosa imaginable. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer._

 _-¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdenme¡- escucho el grito de una mujer que desesperadamente pedía ayuda, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos corrió hacia la fuente del grito, para encontrarse con una chica que no aparentaba más de 14 o 15 años como mucho,_ vestida _en un mono negro con cabello azul corto y un indistinguible mechón verde._

 _-Xenovia ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alarmado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las manos de xenovia sostenía un kunai ensangrentado, estando a sus pies el cuerpo de un joven no mayor que ella que parecía haber sido destripado como un pescado._

 _En ese instante xenovia soltó el kunai y casi cae al piso si rizzo no la hubiera atrapado._

 _-Her…mano, yo no… no, no quería, trate de hablar pero no quiso escuchar, asussss…tado, no quería hacerle daño pero tenía sangre en sus manos y…y…y no me escuchaba, decía que todos trataban de matarlo y que él los… los…los mataría primero, yo no quería, pero me ataco y…y…y solo trataba de defenderme, ¡NO QUERIA MATARLO¡- dijo esto último en forma de grito mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos, para él era claro que esta era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y era obvio que no lo estaba tomando bien._

 _-Shshshsh, calamte está bien, no pasa nada estoy aquí- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, tratando de calmar un poco a la histérica chica- vámonos tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro- le dijo mientras guiaba a la temblorosa chica a fuera del caos que envolvía a la ciudad._

 _Durante el encuentro y su búsqueda de un lugar seguro, rizzo no noto que en los ojos de xenovia ya no eran de color café claro, sino un rojo oscuro del color de la sangre, adornado con un tomoe negro en cada ojo._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Ambos caminaron todo el trayecto sin decir nada al otro, al momento de llegar rizzo simplemente le dio las buenas noches a xenovia, que tras asentir con la cabeza se dirigió a su habitación, rizzo mientras se encargó de asegurar que todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa estuvieran bien cerradas para luego dirigirse a su habitación, las últimas 2 semanas habían sido agotadoras y realmente necesitaba un buen descanso.

Un par de horas después de despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, viendo que eran algo más de las 8:00 A.M decidió levantarse y hacer el desayuno, no era nada especial unas simples capuchinos con crema y unos croissants, pero era suficiente para los 2.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció xenovia con una mirada sombría, vestida con un camisón blanco, sin decir una palabra se sentó para tomar su desayuno, rizzo sentándose frente a ella, tras varios minutos de incomodo silencio xenovia alzo de repente la mirada.

-Hermano ¿puedo retirarme?

-Desde luego xenovia

-Gracias

-Maldición – dijo para sí mismo rizzo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño cerrado, xenovia se hallaba en una fuerte depresión desde hacía 2 semanas y no tenía idea de cómo consolarla, él era un exorcista cuya principal tarea era matar demonios callejeros, hombres lobo, vampiros y demás criaturas sobrenaturales, no consolar a adolescentes que claramente pasaban por un síndrome de trastorno por estrés postraumático y lo peor es que todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada en vez de convencer a xenovia de probar el juego.

-No, no debo distraerme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo mientras se alzó de la mesa para comprobar que todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa siguieran cerradas, aunque el pánico de la primera semana había subsistido, los NPC hostiles se hallaban actuando de forma más agresiva que nunca y desde que los asentamientos parecían haber perdido su condición de zona segura, estos buscaban adentrarse cada día con más frecuencia en estos, ya no se podía escatimarse en precauciones.

La casa en la que vivían estaba situada a la orilla de uno de los múltiples ríos de Takigakure, aunque por dentro era más o menos mediana, constando principalmente de 3 pisos, el primer piso se componía principalmente de las columnas de soporte y sin paredes, mientras que los pisos superiores estaban sostenidos por gruesos zancos de madera, que dan al edificio una apariencia inestable. Estos zancos además estaban reforzados por bloques de piedra en su base, lo que ayudaba a mantener estable el edificio, además de que en el segundo y tercer piso de la casa había balcones que permitían monitorear el horizonte [2].

Además se localizaba en un área poco poblada, justo en las afueras de la ciudad, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser afectada por las masas de jugadores histéricos, pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca como para poder huir a las zonas más pobladas de la ciudad si era necesario.

Su reflexión interna rápidamente se vio interrumpida al oír una serie de golpes en la puerta, acerco instintivamente su mano a una pequeña funda en su cintura donde guardaba una tantō, mientras lentamente se acerba a la puerta.

-¿Quién llama?- dijo precavido mientras mantenía la mano cerca de su cintura, mientras con la otra entreabría lentamente la puerta.

- _Tranquilo señor no busco problemas, puede bajar el arma_ \- oyó la voz calmada de un hombre en inglés con acento británico.

- _No nací ayer buen señor_ \- le contesto en sí mismo idioma al sujeto mientras dejaba la puerta entreabierta levemente, el tipo, de cabello rubio claro, rostro amable y vestido con un traje entero de color blanco parecía venir solo y no podía ver ningún arma a la vista, pero rizzo sabia mejor que confiarse.

-Un italiano eh, tal vez se sienta más cómodo hablándole en si idioma natal- le contesto con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Jacob Morrison.

 **(N/A: el personaje de Jacob Morrison está basada en November 11 del anime Darker Than Black)**

-Aurelio Rizzo, disculpe sino puedo hacerle pasar, últimamente es difícil confiar en alguien.

Para crédito del sujeto, este mantuvo una mirada serena ante la actitud abiertamente desconfiada de rizzo.

-Es perfectamente entendible, después de todo los eventos en los últimos días no han hecho sino poner nerviosos a todos, pero puedo asegurarle que vengo únicamente para ofrecerle una oportunidad.

Viendo que el sujeto no parecía querer atacarle, a pesar de las suspicacias sobre su tono afable y sonrisa termino por abrir la puerta, aunque seguía manteniendo su mano cerca de la empuñadura de su tantō.

-Bien te escucho.

-Pertenezco a una asociación de jugadores que ha decidido poner fin a la anarquía que la ciudad lleva viviendo en los últimos días, así como organizar un bloque de defensa común contra los NPC hostiles que están acechando las afueras de la ciudad y entre mis colegas pensamos que los habitantes de este sector de la ciudad serian una valiosa adición a nuestra iniciativa, después de todo los habitantes de este sector de Takigakure han sido capaces de mantener un comportamiento civilizado, en comparación con el resto de la ciudad.

-Ya veo, es una interesante oferta pero temo que debo declinar.

-Está bien señor rizzo, igualmente gracias por su atención, pero si cambia de atención nuestra asociación tiene como punto de reunión un conjunto de arrozales en la parte suroeste de la ciudad bordeando el río, que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente

Con eso dicho Aurelio Rizzo cerró la puerta ponderando sus pensamientos se dirigió a la sala de su casa y se sentó en el sofá

-Bueno eso salió mejor de lo esperado- el sujeto como tal había actuado tranquilo y calmado durante toda la conversación y sin embargo había algo que no le sentaba del todo bien acerca de ese tal Morrison, su asociación y el objetivo de esta pelear contra los NPC hostiles e instaurar orden.

Definitivamente había algo inquietante respecto a ese sujeto, con el estado actual del juego, todos los jugadores bien podrían haber sido tele transportados a una realidad alterna más que estar atrapados en un videojuego, además de tener en cuenta que era posible sufrir y sentir heridas graves que podían hacer de la muerte de uno algo bastante lento y doloroso, con énfasis en el último aspecto.

Y a pesar de eso aparecía de la nada un grupo de jugadores que buscaba instaurar la paz y la seguridad a una ciudad que según recordaba haber visto en el servidor sobrepasaba los 80,000 jugadores, eso le parecía muy sospechoso.

O ¿tal vez era su paranoia derivada de su trabajo como exorcista de la iglesia? Ser exorcista no es recomendable para quienes buscaban preservar su salud mental, o al menos eso era lo que siempre le dice su padre. No que estuviera equivocado por lo que llegaba a notar en muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo o excompañeros especialmente.

-Hermano rizzo ¿Quién era ese hombre?- oyó la voz de xenovia quien se asomaba desde las escaleras de madera, todavía en su piyama.

-Ah hola xenovia, nadie solo un tipo que estaba tratando de reclutarme para un gremio o algo así.

-Pero porque querría hacer eso, pensaba que- hizo una pausa mientras tragaba su saliva nerviosamente- con la situación actual nadie quería estar afuera, no se supone que esto ya no es un juego.

-Según dijo quería imponer algo de orden y evitar que los NPC hostiles sigan adentrándose en la ciudad.

-En ese caso ¿no debería unírseles?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bu…bueno usted es un exorcista de la iglesia, muchos lo aclamaban como uno de los más inteligentes, fuertes y carismáticos exorcistas de esta generación- su cara se acompañaba por un ligero rubor- creo que sería una buena idea que se les una, estoy segura de que ayudaría a mejorar las cosas.

Rizzo se sorprendió por esas palabras, ciertamente no se las esperaba.

-Gracias xenovia- le respondió con una sonrisa que pareció incrementar el rubor de su cara-lo pensare pero tienes razón, este lugar necesita algo de orden. Por cierto sino no es molestia ¿podrías por favor de ahora en adelante llámame Aurelio?, nada de formalismos eclesiásticos mientras estémonos aquí.

-Pero hermano rizzo, usted es un respetado miembro de la iglesia católica, yo no podría…

-Tranquila- levanto la mano en señal de alto- primero no soy miembro pleno, solo un asociado y segundo, mientras estemos aquí atrapados lo mejor hacer parecer que solo somos otro par más de jugadores.

-¿Qué, pero está seguro hermano rizzo? – exclamo de forma nerviosa- e…es solo que siempre eh… bueno, siempre me he visto como una exorcista de la iglesia y yo…

-Completamente, creo que es mejor que la gente piense que solo somos unos gamers que tuvieron la mala suerte de jugar este juego, son menos preguntas que responder.

-De acuerdo

-Por cierto si alguien pregunta, di que somos primos, no quiero que la gente malinterprete las cosas y piensen que soy un pervertido por estar viviendo con una niña- dijo con una sonrisa engatusada.

-¡Hey no soy ninguna niña! soy una aspirante a exorcista lista para entrar al servicio de Dios todopoderoso en solo 4 meses- respondió exaltada mientras se formaba un rubor en sus mejillas por ser llamada niña, nunca le gusto que la desestimaran por su edad.

Rizzo sonrió internamente "al fin está demostrando algo de emoción, eso es progreso pero solo para esta seguros"

-Sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas pequeña niña- respondió mientras revolvía gentilmente su cabello con su mano.

Xenovia quien en ese punto sentía estar echando humo por la indignación de que la llamaran niña, junto con un rubor brillante por el hecho de tener a rizzo o aurelio como quería que lo llamara, tan cerca a la vez que le acariciaba su cabello, eligió retirarse a su habitación antes de pasar más vergüenza.

Una vez que xenovia estuvo fuera de vista, rizzo simplemente se acostó en el sofá de la sala "urgh que día y ni siquiera son las 10 de la mañana, bueno viendo el lado bueno ya está demostrando algo de emoción, eso es progreso, mejor que pasar todo el día abatida" suspiro aliviadamente, no era ningún psicólogo pero suponía que ese pequeño arrebato emocional adolescente indicaba que ya que empezaba a estabilizarse mentalmente, su experiencia le decía que solo era temporal, pero algo era mejor que nada.

"¿Pero quién era ese tipo y que se refería con bloque de defensa común?" Aquello le daba mala espina sin importar por donde lo observara, él no era ningún idiota ingenuo, eran realmente pocos los que vivían bajo la noción de sacrificio desinteresado para el bienestar común y el tipo simplemente no parecía encajar en ese modelo.

Antes de que el sueño por fin lo reclamara, no pudo evitar el presentimiento de que su vida se acababa de complicar más que nunca, algo que como exorcista era remarcable.

 **24 de julio del 2040, 8:30 P.M, zona central de Amegakure**

 **Ost: Noctilucant - Those Peaceful Days of our Past?** **[Cinematic Dark Ambient Music]**

Eternamente lluvioso, una niebla tan espesa que podrías contarla con un cuchillo y un gélido aire frio que hacía temblar los huesos de cualquiera, esas eran las palabras que más fidedignamente describían Amegakure, un lugar tétrico, cuyo estilo arquitectónico steampunk reforzaba la opresiva aura de aquel terrorífico paisaje.

En estas calles permanentemente azotadas por una lluvia que aparentaba ser eterna caminaba sin rumbo aparente una figura cubierta por un poncho para la lluvia negro, la cual silbaba una especie de canción de cuna mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, pasando de lado a los NPC que salían a las calles a completar sus tareas diarias u ocasionalmente un jugador que por cualquier otro motivo propio paseaba por las calles.

En otras circunstancias estos últimos se le hubieran acercado para tratar de entablar cualquier forma de conversación, pero las circunstancias no eran normales. Los eventos recientes habían disparado la paranoia entre los jugadores, nadie podía confiar en nadie, por lo que el tipo continúo con su caminata sin aparente rumbo.

Para aquel sujeto era mejor así, después de todo le encantaban estos paseos bajo la lluvia, siempre le traían buenos recuerdos, de tiempos mejores, donde era alguien diferente. Aquellos recuerdos le produjeron una sonrisa inquietante, acompañada de una leve risa mientras se sumergía en los pasajes de su vida

Tras lo que le pareció más de una hora caminando bajo la lluvia, decidió que era hora de volver al departamento que había tomado en uno de los decaídos rascacielos de Amegakure.

Tras tomar la ruta panorámica por la aldea, llego a su edificio donde se alojaba. Tras tocar la puerta pasaron unos segundo cuando la rejilla de la puerta se abrió para mostrar un par de ojos cansados, si las bolsas en sus parpados eran una indicación de ello, el portón se abrió ligeramente mientras el jugador instaba al sujeto a entrar de una vez.

-Gracias- le contesto el sujeto con su característica sonrisa mientras entraba al edificio, cuando sus ojos captaron algo al otro lado de la calle, 3 figuras vestidas con ponchos para la lluvia similares, 2 de las cuales estaban acorralando contra la pared al tercero, el cual era notoriamente más pequeño que los otros "perfecto, algo para matar el aburrimiento" pensó mientras formaba una sonrisa inquietante.

-Espera un minuto si, enseguida vuelvo.

-Oye espera que haces no te involucres es peligroso- trato de advertirle el portero, sin embargo el misterioso sujeto solo lo ignoro mientras se dirigía a la escena de la confrontación.

 **Ost: MONST3R - Despair | Creepy Dark Ambient Horror Music**

Sentada con las piernas abrazadas, en la esquina de una recepción poco iluminado, asuna yuuki hacia lo único que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento y era hundirse en su miseria de la forma más profunda posible. Ella no sabía simplemente que hacer, esto no era ya un juego y no importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo, esto era la realidad.

Pensando en ello trajo inmediatamente horribles recuerdos, de gritos de agonía, ríos de sangre y gore, de un aire cargado de terror y pánico, con ella justo en el medio de aquel infierno, en carne propia viendo con horror como esas cosas….

-¡NO! no pienses en eso- murmuro a través de un grito apagado mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y trataba de controlar su respiración- no otra vez, no otra vez- repetía para sí misma, tratando de calmarse mientras rememoraba los primeros días tras el anuncio de kayaba, los cuales habían sido una procesión sin aparente fin de disturbios, masacres, suicidios colectivos y espontáneos arrebatos de violencia entre los jugadores y cualquier NPC que fuera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para encontrarse en el medio de aquel pandemónium.

Ante aquel show de horror asuna simplemente tomo refugio en uno de los apartamentos dentro de los decrépitos rascacielos de Amegakure durante aquellos días y a partir de ese momento no volvió a salir de lo que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

Aunque en ese mismo instante circunstancias fuera de su control le obligaban a abandonar su refugio. Un gruñido por parte de su estómago le hizo recordar porque había salido de su apartamento que había reclamado hacia el lobby del edificio, aparentemente con los cambios que fueron introducidos en el juego desde el anuncio iban más allá de la eliminación del sistema de nivelación o habilidades asistidas, también incluían lo que los jugadores habían denominado _funciones corporales realísticas_.

Suspirando profundamente, asuna se levantó del piso mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal para salir a la calle. Ajustando su chaqueta para lluvia y pantalones holgados, ambos de color gris oscuro, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. Ella inmediatamente se estremeció por el frio que hacía, pero debido a su actitud obstinada y el hambre que su estómago ruidosamente decidió recordarle, prosiguió a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba a dos calles de su edificio.

Entrando a la tienda, asuna se dirigió a la sección de alimentos lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible tomando unos cuantos empaques de ramen instantáneo y sopas miso para calentar, la selección le hizo fruncir el ceño, esta clase comida estaba por fuera de sus estándares alimenticios, pero no es como si tuviera dinero para de sobra para gastar.

Acercándose a la caja atendida por un NPC, pago sus productos con sus ryos y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo al ver a dos tipos vestidos con ponchos para la lluvia en la puerta discutiendo, queriendo mantenerse anónima se ocultó tras uno de los estantes, lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación.

-Mierda hombre en serio, eso suena mal.

-Sí lo sé pero y lo peor es que esas eran mis últimas ryos, necesito dinero y pronto.

-Porque no tratas con los monstruos que hay afuera de la ciudad, por lo que oído de algunos jugadores los NPC parecen pagar un buen precio por las partes.

-No jodas hombre, no quiero que esas cosas me hagan pedazos, que acaso se te olvido lo que le hicieron a Johnson, prefiero quedarme aquí en la ciudad a salvo.

-Si como olvidarlo, dios creo que todavía puedo oír sus gritos- dijo sombríamente uno de los hombres, asuna solo se estremeció antes esas palabras, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse oculta tras el estante, había oído historias de jugadores que habían salido de la ciudad hacia las afueras y no regresaban dejando a la imaginación su destino final.

-Oye mira la hora se está haciendo tarde creo que es mejor que volvamos.

-Si tienes razón

Dicho esto los dos sujetos salieron de la tienda hacia las oscuras calles dejando a asuna sola en la tienda. Tras esperar varios minutos decidió salir de regreso a apartamento, durante todo el trayecto miraba a todos lados tratando de mantenerse alejada de las zonas oscuras, tarea casi imposible, pues la iluminación en casi toda la aldea era casi nula.

Viendo la entrada de su edificio suspiro aliviado pensando que ya estaba a salvo, sin embargo en ese mismo instante aparecieron de la nada dos figuras que la empujaron contra una pared.

-Que te dije james, parece que tenemos una pequeña rata espiándonos.

-Eso veo Allen- le respondió su compañero, quien miraba detenidamente a asuna la cual se encogió del terror que sentía al ver a los 2 sujetos acorralándola, mirando desesperadamente a todos lados para encontrar una ruta de escape.

-Ah, ah, ah pequeña- dijo el primer tipo mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo colocaba en la punta del cuello- no te lo recomiendo, ahora dinos ¿dónde está la rata?

-¿Q…que?- tartamudeo asuna mientras sentía el frio acero del kunai presionando contra su cuello.

-No te hagas la inocente, sabemos que nos estabas espiando en la tienda así que dinos ¿Dónde está a quien llaman la rata?- le contesto el tipo mientras la empujaba lentamente hacia la pared.

-Espera por favor no sé de qué...- su suplica se vio interrumpida cuando el sujeto con el kunai la agarro de repente por el cuello y la estrello contra la pared, fue tan repentino que asuna sintió perder el aire de los pulmones mientras caía al piso, el sujeto simplemente volvió a levantarla por el cuello de su pocho mientras acercaba su arma a su mejilla.

-Creo que no estas entendiendo pequeña, déjame que te lo repita una vez más, o nos dices donde está la rata o esa preciosa cara tuya va a experimentar algunos cambios- acto seguido deslizo lentamente el kunai por la mejilla de asuna, dejando tras de sí un pequeño rastro de sangre.

Esto solo aumento el terror que sentía en ese momento ante las implicaciones de su amenaza, al momento que sentía el correr de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- N…No sé, p…por favor no lo sé.

-Respuesta equivocada, parece que serán por la mala entonces pequeña…

En ese momento el sujeto fue interrumpido por una patada al costado izquierdo de su cabezo que lo derribo inmediatamente al suelo, mientras el otro sujeto dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al recién llegado, un tipo con un poncho para la lluvia negro, con la cara oculta por su capucha.

-Hijo de puta- gruño el segundo tipo, sacando un cuchillo de doble filo y salió corriendo con la intención de apuñalar al extraño pero este simplemente se movió a la derecha con un solo paso y contrarresto con un golpe de palma a la mandíbula del tipo que lo desequilibro. El sujeto aprovecho la oportunidad para moverse por detrás del tipo, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello y de un tirón estrello su cara contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente.

El primer tipo habiéndose recuperado de la patada miro con odio al nuevo sujeto mientras retrocedía, de la nada el tipo salió corriendo a su dirección solo para detenerse a un par de pasos. El sujeto viendo la oportunidad lanzo un puñetazo con toda su fuerza a la cara del tipo, el cual bloqueo con su mano, acto seguido este le dio un contragolpe en la cara, seguido de una patada hacia la rodilla, inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tipo, cerrando sus codos atrapándolo, dándole al mismo tiempo una serie de rodillazos en el abdomen sacándole el aire para jalarlo directamente al piso, finalizándolo con una patada directamente a la cabeza.

Asuna vio toda la pelea en silencio, pegada contra la pared, asombrada por la paliza que el extraño les dio a los dos sujetos, el cual solo siguió de espaldas ante asuna.

-Ah necesitaba un poco de ejercicio, gracias por atraerlos pequeña, hahaha cierto son basura pero bueno uno no siempre puede darse el lujo de ser exigente – dijo entre risas mientras la despedía con una mano. Esto solo la dejo confundida, "¡Que! acaso piensa que esto es un juego" pensó indignada mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Si te lo preguntas si y es más aburrido de lo que pensé, la primera semana estuvo interesante pero ahora con todo el mundo ocultándose como ratas ya perdió todo el sabor solo están los NPC y uno que otro valiente o idiota que sale a la calle- deteniéndose para dar un largo suspiro para continuar- es desesperante, en serio aunque por suerte todavía quedan tipos a quienes golpear duro.

Esta última afirmación dejo la mente de asuna en blanco y la boca abierta mientras intentaba entender el sinsentido que el extraño le acaba de decir. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo tocando su tobillo a la vez de oír un gruñido, bajando la mirada se dio cuenta de que era el mismo sujeto que la había amenazado con el kunai hacia solo unos momentos.

-KYYYYYAAAAAHHHH- grito mientras se alejaba, recordando lo que había pasado hacia solo momentos dicha memoria le provoco un miedo inconmensurable, pero este sin embargo fue rápidamente reemplazada por furia, ira y finalmente odio por lo ocurrido.

Consumida por este último le dio una patada directa en la cabeza del tipo, seguido de una serie de patadas a todo el cuerpo, no se detuvo aun después de que el tipo dejara de moverse o al escuchar un fuerte crujido, solo siguió gritando de manera incoherente mientras seguía pateando al tipo.

Siguió pateando al sujeto por algo más de un minuto hasta que por fin pudo calmarse, el tipo que la había amenazado ya no se movía, pero asuna seguía pensando que iba a volver a levantarse.

Tras observar por varios segundos se dio cuenta de que este no se levantaría en un buen rato, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, dándose la vuelta solo para encontrar al sujeto que la había salvado a un paso de su cara, la capucha de su poncho oscurecía su cara exceptuando su mandíbula la cual formaba una perturbadora sonrisa.

-Wow pequeña debo admitir que estoy impresionado y yo que pensaba que solo eras una niñita asustada- dijo en un tono jocoso- bueno creo que es hora de irme, pero antes que nada toma creo que esto te pertenece- mientras extendió la mano para entregarle una bolsa con todo lo que había comprado en la tienda, la cual tomo inmediatamente.

Antes de poder preguntarle en que momento recogió sus víveres, este se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el edificio donde asuna había tomado su departamento.

"¿Espera por que va a mi edificio?" mientras ensanchó sus ojos en la mirada, pero supuso que el sujeto también vivía allí, a pesar de que le incomodaba la perspectiva de vivir en el mismo edificio que aquel sujeto, supuso que el de una u otra forma ya sabría que ella vivía allí y si no era el caso tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los vientos gélidos que le provocaron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que la inclemente lluvia que empeorar. Suponiendo que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y habiendo estado más tiempo afuero de lo preferido decidió dirigirse a toda prisa a su departamento.

 _Notas_

 _Considerando que el anime de naruto no parece mostrar los nombres de algunos países, o demasiadas ciudades, voy a tomarme la libertad de nombrar algunos países e introducir nuevas ciudades._

 _Estoy describiendo una casa tradicional china estilo Diaojiaolou_

 **Primero que nada siento la demora la universidad me tenía como loco antes de que por fin saliera de vacaciones, bueno con esto ya tenemos el tercer capítulo de esta historia**

 **Como puede apreciarse esta historia hace hincapié en un realismo excesivo en el que se te hace imposible tomarlo como un juego, ya que prácticamente no hay nada que te diga que esto es una simulación, contrario a como ocurría en la serie canon u otros fanfics, cierto el riesgo de muerte era real, pero por regla general la muerte es rápida e indolora, además nunca quedan cuerpos o daños permanentes en el paisaje lo cual ayuda a ver la situación como estar atrapado en un juego y no en una suerte de realdad alterna.**

 **En este fanfic no es el caso y esto afectara a los personajes de sobremanera. Especialmente en el VRMMORPG Shinobi World Chronicles, está diseñado para ser verdaderamente un juego de supervivencia con jugador vs jugador. Esto es clave porque determinara el desarrollara el tono de la historia en una temática más oscura que el material original de Swort Art Online. Para defender esta noción al final de la segunda temporada de SAO en el intento de kirito de salvar a asuna de sugou se demuestra que una persona es capaz de sentir dolor en una simulación virtual, así que puede concluirse que es canon la idea de sentir dolor y agonía en el juego.**

 **Hemos observado que como el juego empieza a cobrar sus víctimas y aunque la cifra inicial sea excesiva recuerden son algo más de 5 millones los jugadores que fueron atrapados así que en teoría, aunque grandes en términos netos las perdidas porcentualmente no son notorias en el total definitivo, pero tal vez en el futuro lo sean.**

 **También se puede apreciar como el juego empieza a pasar factura en términos psicológicos en la mente de nuestros protagonistas, en algunos peor que en otros, aunque al final todos serán afectados de una u otra manera.**

 **Finalmente ¿Quién el extraño que ayudo a asuna contra los dos sujetos? Un personaje canon de alguna de las series o un OC, averígüenlo en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer esta historia fieles lectores y buen día.**


End file.
